


What Could Have Been

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, At Least To Begin With, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), BAMF Frigga (Marvel), BAMF Hela (Marvel), Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Odin (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kid Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Magic, POV Frigga, Pre-Canon, Prophetic Visions, Teen Loki, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Yggdrasil - Freeform, young loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 38,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Frigga knew, from the moment she saw Loki Laufeyson, that he was destined to be her son. And she would do anything for her family, especially to keep her boy safe.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 136
Kudos: 324





	1. A Vision of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a new fic, and will follow Loki's story if Frigga saw what the future might hold in a prophecy!

From the moment she saw him, the Queen knew that Loki would cause issues. It did not stop her from tumbling into the role as his Mother, clutching the tiny baby to her chest, holding him tighter than she thought possible, watching his bright eyes stare up at her. The son of Laufey, the rightful heir of the Throne of Jotunheim, now an Odinson. Thor, toddling around and ever curious, had every interest in his new brother, loved to make grabby hands, to hold Loki when he cried. And Frigga had to watch, tears in her eyes, knowing something was going to happen. She could feel it, deep down, especially when she saw Odin staring at the two of them.

Loki would never be his equal, not in Odin’s eye. She knew that, sitting on outside on the balcony of her chambers, cradling the tiny Jotun, wondering why he was so quiet. Thor had been loud, a messy crier, a baby that demanded constant attention. He was growing up much the same, Frigga knew she spoilt him too much, that he would become a vain boy who demanded the attention of anyone around him, but she couldn’t stop it. Not with Odin’s encouragement. Instead, she had the chance to do it right, to make someone to balance Thor out.

She loved Loki, even though he was not her own. It took only two weeks for her to push that thought aside, to class him as hers, she was his Mother. And one day, when she told him where he really came from, she hoped he would see how much she cared. Odin had been cold to her the past few months, ever since Loki arrived. Perhaps because she was spending more time with Loki than him, maybe because Thor was showing such affection for a Jotun.

Eir was the one to explain the quietness to her, the Healer being the only other person to know that Loki was not her child by womb, even if she loved him in her heart. The woman sat beside her, told Frigga everything she knew about Jotuns, and the Queen absorbed the information. She needed it, to look after her son, to keep him safe from Odin. Loki Odinson would be special, she could tell that, from the bright green of his eyes, to the dark hair, he did not look like the house of Odin. Maybe the same as the eldest, Hela, which was why Odin feared him.

Jotnar children were quiet with anybody but their Dam, according to Eir. It was a survival instinct, so that the Jotnar had to stay in couples. A sire and a dam, because they were only one gender, something so complex that Frigga spent days studying their anatomy, learning everything that would happen to her boy, everything that he ever might feel self-conscious about, so she could teach him that he was perfect the way he was. Loki was keeping himself safe, quiet so that only his Dam could speak to him. And although that hurt her, she knew she could handle that.

Even if it took years, she hoped one day that Loki would speak to her, would make a sound. Trust, that she was his Mother, that he was destined to be hers.

But then the dream came, the vision, and Frigga woke up gasping. She did not stop, ran to the adjoining nursery, past where Thor slept and to the edge of the cot, looking down to her youngest, curled up in blankets. His chest rising and falling, eyes open, looking up to her in the dark. She was crying, the Queen knew that, could feel the tears falling as she looked to the boy.

She had seen the future. Had watched Odin favour their eldest, watched Loki fall from the Bifrost, seen his pain. Seen the torture he would endure. Seen the vanity of her eldest, watched how Thor would slowly abandon his brother, and Frigga could not help it. She cried, cried because she knew what she needed to do, even if she couldn’t calm herself. Her feet wobbled as she moved across the room, to where Thor was sleeping, and she settled at the side of his bed.

‘Mamma?’ His voice was sleepy, eyes flicking towards her, but she hushed him, ran fingers through his golden hair and soothed him.

‘Sleep, Thor, I’m here. I love you.’ She really did, even as she bent to kiss his forehead, felt her heart breaking. But she had to do what was best for her boys, had to look after them both. And so, once he had settled, she left Thor’s side, leaving him her golden shawl and necklace, folded neatly by his bedside.

She crossed to Loki’s cot, scooped the child up into her arms and moved back to her room. Frigga knew the risks, hurried to grab her cloak and a small bag, used her Magic to keep items close to her even as she packed, a hurried movement. On her bed, she left a note to her husband, that she had seen the future, and that she needed to prevent it. That she loved him, and Thor, more than he could ever know. Writing it, even as tears soaked the page, and she left it on the bed.

Above her bed, something she’d always treasured. A painting, of her, Odin, and her sons. Loki was tiny, wrapped in her arms, Thor clutching her skirts and smiling up at his brother, a hopeful look in his eyes. But this was not meant to be, she told herself that, picking Loki back up and strapping him to her chest, moving the cloak around them.

Slipping through the Palace was easy, she knew the corridors like the back of her hand, moved through them with stealth. It was dark, all the way to the servants quarters, moving through the kitchens and through the door to the outside of the Palace. Still, she did not stop, reaching the stables and choosing a suitable horse, one that would serve her well. Mounting, careful of the baby against her body, she quickly righted herself and urged her horse onwards.

The Palace gates were open, as they usually were when there was no danger, and nobody spared her a look as she cantered from the Gates. Through the village, to the Bifrost, barely anyone sparing a look at her. She was nobody, despite being Queen, unrecognisable in the dark. Across the Bifrost, nausea at looking into the void, knowing that if she did not do this, it was where her baby would end up. She dismounted quickly, pulled the hood back, led her horse into the observatory.

‘My Queen, I saw you coming.’ Heimdall was looking at her, golden eyes studying the boy strapped to her chest, and she straightened herself. Heimdall was her friend, but he was loyal to the King, and to Asgard. The last bit was what she was praying for, taking a step closer.

‘I need to leave Asgard, Heimdall. Until it is safe for me to return.’ The Gatekeeper, who must have figured out that the boy was not really hers, that he was of Jotun heritage, nodded.

‘For someone who sees so much, I can understand the burden of your visions.’ The Queen knew it was her blessing, knew it even as he pushed the sword into the ground. She gripped the horse’s reins, moved closer.

‘I’ll have to blind you of us, you understand.’ She stated, pulling on her Seidr to protect herself and her son, and her friend gave her a sad smile.

‘If you have need of me, your Majesty, you need only call.’ She reached for him, cupped his cheek, let him see the tears that were staining her cheeks. Abandoning her life, to look after her son. To keep him safe, to alter the future, to make Asgard a better place. A stronger place.

‘Likewise, Heimdall. Keep my boy safe.’ Keep Thor safe, for I cannot, she thought, looking to the sword, then to the bright light beginning to form. With one last look to her realm, she took a step forwards, felt the light engulf her. And, even as it did, she knew she was doing the right thing, the tiny boy strapped to her chest looking up, and that was all she needed.

For her sons, she would do anything.


	2. Six years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years in the future, with Frigga looking after her son

The sun was quite possibly one of her favourite parts of Alfheim. Sometimes, when Frigga felt the loss of her eldest son, she would sit in the light, basking in the heat, remembering her boy with golden curls. Other times, when even that would not settle her heart, she need only look to her youngest to understand why she had left. Thor would be a young teen by now, just about learning to balance the weight of being heir to the Throne, with the childhood freedom. In the times when the Realm stilled, the Queen could picture her boy, following in Odin’s footsteps, learning to be King of the Nine Realms.

It was a risk, being this close to Asgard. But Alfheim was home to the light Elves, and they had no desire to risk Odin’s wrath, choosing instead to listen to what she had to say. After all, they were also home to the last of the Gods that Odin hadn't killed in the war, Freyr, who was growing old. It was probably the loss of his sister, Freya, who Frigga had loved more than she’d loved anyone else. Well, Odin and her sons beside.

Freyr was growing old, even she could see that. He had welcomed her to Alfheim, helped her hide from Heimdall’s sight, looked at her youngest son and agreed to keep him safe, even though he knew the boy was not really of Asgard. Speaking of her youngest, Frigga turned slightly, looking to the water’s edge. Loki was seated in the sand, fingers stretched into it, watching the other children with a look of fascination. She knew the elves were fond of him, the children included him in their games, even if he remained mute.

‘He’s growing.’ Freyr remarked, sneaking up on her with very little difficulty. It would have been worrying, apart from the fact that Frigga had learnt to hide and sneak from the God himself, and so she never could outsmart him. He was the last of her family from Vanaheim, and sometimes that hurt her, pained her to remember what Odin had done. She had only given Odin one child, Thor, and Loki she supposed, wondering if Odin would even recognise the boy as Prince if they returned. No, she would make her husband see.

Hela, another Goddess she could not predict. That was all that was left, and unless Odin had remarried, which was highly unlikely, there would be no more Gods until Thor and Loki came of age. She looked back to her boy, splashing in the water with a bright smile on his face, chasing after one of the elves. He was peaceful here, would learn how to be a good ruler, and she would help him lead Thor away from the vanity she had allowed.

‘He is.’ She confirmed, her motherly pride swelling at the complement. Her boy, her little Loki, who was already beginning to grasp the basics of Seidr, something she had not managed to do until she was in her mid-teenage years. It was shocking to see, yet she could not fight the smile that grew every time she saw him watching her, learning what she could do.

‘The boy reminds me of you. By blood, you may not be related, but he is certainly your son.’ Freyr sat, and Frigga pretended not to notice the wince as he did, the pain of old age creeping up on the God. Instead, she thought to something more worrying. After Thor’s birth and announcement to the Aesir, they had taken him to the temple, where he had been claimed as the God of Thunder, bless the Norns. Loki had not been, despite the fact she had no doubt he would be a God. The Norns had blessed her with another child, despite the fact she couldn’t bear him in the womb, and he was every inch the Godling that Thor was.

‘I should take him to the Temple.’ Frigga said, knowing her sort-of brother would agree. Indeed, he smiled down at her, reached to take her hand. She pretended not to notice the greying of his skin, the wrinkles that had once been smooth skin. Not even a God lived forever, Freyr was proof of that. Or maybe it was the loss of his sister, Frigga could understand that. Freya had been the light of Vanaheim, until she died, and the loss had hit Freyr hard. Hopefully he would live to see Loki grow into the man Frigga was making, hopefully he would see the day her boy was grown.

‘The Norns must have a plan for him.’ Freyr agreed, his calm grey eyes looking to where Loki was sprawled out on the floor, examining a small plant with the other elves, watching as they rushed back and forth from the lake to try and give it water. Such a tender-sweet moment, Frigga saved the image in her mind, would use it in the darkest of moments when she thought about all she had lost to raise her Godling son.

**

‘Keep close, sweetheart.’ Loki did not need telling twice, moved closer to her side, reached with one small hand to clutch at her dress. Frigga looked to the Temple, moved towards the building with care. It had been a long walk, not assisted by travelling on horseback like they would have done back in Vanaheim. Instead, they had walked on foot up the mountain, dirty and dusty by the time they reached the top. Loki had paused, looked back over his shoulder, and Frigga had watched his expression as he saw the City they lived in, down in the valley.

‘It’s beautiful, is it not?’ She inquired, watched her son nod, wide eyes scanning the area. Her fingers reached into the black curls, ignoring the sweat and dust, watched his eyes flicker shut at the touch. It was truly beautiful, the sun hitting the top of the city and casting shadows, the mountains either side a bright green indicating the flourishing summer.

‘Come, the Norns will be expecting us.’ Her son turned just as she did, took the steps without hesitation, even though they must have been hard for his smaller legs. Unlike the Temple in Asgard, this one was not guarded, for the Light Elves would never disrespect the Norns like the Aesir sometimes did. These people were more in touch with Seidr, with the ability to feel the Norns, and that made the Temple a place that Frigga could feel her connection.

Yggdrasil ran through Alfheim much as it did the other Realms, but only in this Realm could she feel such a strong connection. Maybe, before Vanaheim broke down into Aesir rule, she might have been close there. Her thoughts were brushed aside when a Priestess moved forwards, just as they reached the top step, a bright smile on her face.

‘Queen Frigga, the Norns told us of your arrival.’ Frigga smiled warmly to the young girl, knowing that the Priestesses would have been told by the elders who she was, not in the least bit worried by her identity out in the open. The girl’s eyes dropped to Loki, who was hiding slightly in her skirts, before she crouched down.

‘You must be Prince Loki, of Asgard and Jotunheim. It is an honour.’ Frigga reached for her son, a reassuring touch, and he moved forwards slightly. The Priestess offered out her hand to touch, and he slowly reached out, fingertips brushing hers. The Queen knew that the Norns wanted Loki to be a Prince of both Realms, otherwise they would not have called him such, and the thought stirred emotions within her. It meant that King Laufey knew his son was alive, knew that the boy was the rightful heir to his Throne. Although that did not cause issues at the moment, if Loki found out, she wondered if he would wish to return to his realm Dam, whoever the Jotun might be.

‘Come, this way. The Elders are expecting us.’ The Temple was bright, the centrepiece framed by pillars, and in the middle, the tree-roots that connected the Realms. The three Elders sat in their respective positions, and she could feel Loki’s curiosity build, just as Frigga had felt the first time she had seen what the representatives for each Norn looked like.

‘Prince Loki, Welcome to the Temple of the Norns.’


	3. Titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's POV mostly, we see him receive the title the Norns want him to have

‘Come forth, my boy, we won’t bite.’ Loki took a step closer, regarding the women in front curiously. The one that had led them in was dressed differently, plain white robes that suited the colour of the building they were currently in. The room was vast, a large open space much like Uncle Freyr’s home, he thought, staring at the Tree in the centre of the room. He knew what this was called, his Mother spoke of it often, Yggdrasil. She said it was where she got her power from, so he understood the importance of this place.

The woman that had spoke had no eyes. That was the first thing he noted, and she sat in a small alcove, a dark hood that had been pulled back. She had dark hair, a blank expression, and smooth skin where her eyes should be. Strangely, despite how odd the woman looked, he knew he should not be afraid. His Mother would not let him be here if there was a threat. Plus, the woman’s ears poked out from her hair, proving she was an elf. He knew who she was, or who she was supposed to be representing, just by looking at her. Urd, one of the Norns, the Goddesses his Mother always spoke about.

Beside the woman, seated in the middle Alcove, was a woman who was watching him intently. Bright blue eyes, a quirky smile, and she was surrounded by books. Immediately, he longed to run across, to see what all those texts contained, to learn. As if she could read his thoughts, she winked at him, and he was struck by how different she was from the first. Verdandi, the Goddess of current, the boy thought, taking another step.

Finally, the third alcove came into view, closest to the tree. Around the blonde-haired woman, a bed of flowers, bright pinks and purples that were inspiring. He recognised most of them from outside, down in the Valley, and so gave a timid smile to the woman. She propped herself up, smiled back, wearing a thin, silky material. Skuld, the Norn of the future, and the woman that had sent a prophecy to his Mother, if he heard her correctly when she told Uncle Freyr.

‘My boy, look how much you’ve grown!’ Verdandi moved, stood slowly and approached, smiling warmly. Loki regarded her curiously, watched as she gestured to Yggdrasil.

‘You know what this is?’ He nodded firmly, and her smile widened, before she gestured to the small pool of liquid at the bottom. Now that he was closer, he could see that the liquid was oddly cloudy, and there were two small steps down into it.

‘That’s what you’ve come for, Prince.’ He looked back to his Mother, who stood by the side of the Elf Priestess, and she smiled encouragingly. He wondered why she had tears in her eyes, despite the smile on her face, but he held his tongue, not quite ready to speak out. Not yet. His feet moved across the space, and he looked down, before back to Verdandi.

‘Trust the Norns, my Prince. They rarely lead you wrong.’ Loki sighed, but not out of frustration, out of confusion. And with that, he strode down the steps confidently, felt the water give way as he plummeted.

**

_The cloudiness faded, and Loki blinked back the haze, looking to a boy with golden hair, bright blue eyes, and an odd hammer by his side. The image focused, a man standing by the boy’s side, a golden eyepatch over one of his eyes. They were in a room of golden, and Loki was drawn to the painting on the wall. His Mother was standing there, beside the man with the eyepatch, holding a baby in her arms. The boy with the blue eyes was staring up. _

_‘His name is Thor, son of Odin and Frigga, God of Thunder.’ Loki didn’t ask about the voice, didn’t ask anything, knew this boy must be his brother. Truly, he craved a sibling, had seen the elves playing with their siblings. Frigga talked about him sometimes, his big brother, told Loki how Thor had never wanted to let him go. Strangely, Loki could remember such a thing, especially when he practiced with his Mother’s magic. _

_‘The boy will be King one day.’ The voice stated, and the world shifted slightly, to a slightly older Thor. _

_‘But he is not complete, will never be complete. He cannot rule without his balance.’ Loki watched Asgard burn, the flames rising higher, but he held his tongue still. The Citadel his Mother spoke of burnt, oranges and reds chasing the sky, painting it a wash of colour. By the Gates to the now broken-City, a King with a hammer by his side, kneeling in the dirt. Three men stood by his side, a woman on the other, and they looked haunted. _

_‘We name you Loki Friggson, Prince of Asgard and Jotunheim, God of Mischief, Magic, Lies, Chaos, Trickery, and finally, Peace.’ It did not seem to make sense, he thought, the last title did not fit in with what he had been given. But as the world began to blur, he saw a woman moving forwards, could just about make out a smile in his direction. _

_‘Be his balance, Loki. Find your own path.’ _

**

Frigga held her breath as her son disappeared under the water, remembering that the Norns had claimed Thor for an entire minute. But Loki did not reappear after a minute, nor five. And even as she worried, the Priestesses kept chanting softly, Yggdrasil glowing slightly, flowers budding around Skuld as she hummed to herself, Verdandi watching as the books in front of her multiplied, like she had not expected such a thing. And Urd, sitting quietly in the corner, finally looked her in the eye. Eyes, which Frigga was sure had not been there moments before, that twinkled with knowledge that she could never hope to possess.

When the water broke, and her boy came out shuddering, it was the Priestess that had led them that collected him. A towel wrapped around his shoulders, small shivers wracking his form. Frigga dropped to her knees to pull him in, sighed at the familiarity of his Seidr, then realised there was something more that she could not quite place. His head tucked under her chin, fingers reaching to wrap into fabric, and she held him even as Verdandi rose, speaking out.

‘Let it be known to all in the Nine Realms, a new God is pronounced. Loki, God of Mischief, Magic, Lies, Chaos and Trickery,’ The Norn inhabiting the Priestess paused, looking to Frigga with a smile, ‘And Peace, to those who wish to see it.’

Frigga hid her shock at having a son with so many titles, bit her tongue at the thought of the power she would have to teach Loki to control, lest it get the better of him. He had been made powerful, but for what purpose? What would be coming for her boy? And could she stop him from being hurt, protect him from anyone who wanted to harm him?

Loki pulled back momentarily, and she looked into green eyes, wondered what he had seen. A small smile spread across his face, and she mirrored it, pleased to see that he was alright. Thor had screamed for days after his appearance with the Norns, even if he had only been a few months old.

‘Mother.’ And that first word, even though it was just one, broke every rule Frigga had ever made to herself, every promise that she would let Loki go if he tried to push her away. No, Loki was her son, and nobody was every going to break them apart. She’d die protecting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and as always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Next Chapter will be posted tomorrow


	4. Time flies by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Loki when he's slightly more grown up

Frigga held her breath, not daring to break the gaze as she watched the Elf charge, sword glinting in the sun. Loki, however, seemed more than prepared for the movement. He ducked effortlessly, a well placed foot knocking the man of balance, and without even needing his Seidr or sword, Loki managed to disarm the Elf and put him on his back. Frigga, who was hiding on the balcony so her son would not realise she was yet again watching his training sessions.

The Elves that were already out cheered as the last was knocked down, the longest one standing. They filtered from the training grounds, laughing and chatting about how the Godling was indestructible, clapping him on the back with smiles and laughs. Loki chatted to a couple, relaxed and with a charm that she was beginning to notice affected those around him.

If he had been on Asgard, Loki would not have received the same attention. There was nothing chivalrous, at least according to the nobles, about a man that could use words to disarm an opponent. No point in using Seidr, when a sword could be used to kill. He was not built like a warrior, although he had the height, he was missing the breadth that was needed for such a thing. And, finally, the last point. The charm, which was directed to both females and males alike. On Alfheim, a perfectly normal thing.

Frigga waited until the last Elf, Ordon, was the only one left. She didn’t miss the way he looked at her son, the gaze that drifted as Loki moved across the sand-pit, stripping off his armour and shirt, muscles moving. He was bruised, slightly bloody, and yet she knew that was not what Ordon was glancing to. So, without hesitation, she turned away. What her son did was none of her business, although she hoped he understood she had no issue with it.

‘Sister.’ She turned, quite sharply, finding Freyr walking towards her. He was limping, more than usual, and even her Seidr was struggling to aid that ailment. Not that he complained, a bright smile on his face as he crossed the corridor to greet her. A kiss pressed to her cheek, and she smiled brightly to him, accepting his arm as they moved towards the gardens.

‘News of Loki’s skill has spread, they wish for him to travel to the outer boundaries with the Garrison.’ It was what they had been hoping for. The Ruler of Alfheim, an Elf named Proxi, had been attempting to control the outer regions for a while now. The Garrison from the city would travel Northwards, following the sun, over the mountains. On the way, collecting Elves to support the fight in the northern territory. And, although she knew her son needed the experience, she could not help but fear about him leaving her.

Catching her unease, her brother squeezed her hand, coming to a stop in the gardens. It was a beautiful place, Proxi had been kind enough to gift it to Freyr when he retired here, and now Frigga considered it her home. Her and Loki’s home, a new life, one where she could alter the future. The Priestesses had told her she was doing the right thing, when she went to see them every other week. In the weeks she didn’t go, Loki did, and together they stayed in touch with the Norns.

‘He is still a boy.’ That was a lie, Loki was verging adulthood, having lost the baby-fat on his cheeks, the now sharp jawline evidence enough that he was almost a man, not her boy. Loki was close to her, had never denied her anything, and if she told him not to go, she knew he wouldn’t. But he needed to, his powers had been growing at an alarming rate, and although he could handle them perfectly, she was worried there would be a time when he wouldn’t be able to. Practice would be useful, and she knew that Proxi would keep him safe. The Norns were blessing Alfheim due to the presence of the Godling, the Elves knew that, and would never let him be harmed.

‘A man now, sister. Surely you haven’t missed the way they look.’ Sure enough, just as he spoke, she spotted a group of girls in the far corner of the gardens, dressed in the prettiest of silks, giggling happily. She bit her tongue, knowing this was a lot better than what would have happened on Asgard if they fell for him, telling herself that this was normal. That she was sure her other boy, her golden-son Thor would have the ladies flocking around him.

‘He does not seem to notice.’ She remarked, then thought better of the sentence. But Freyr understood what she meant, Loki did not seem interested in their flirting. He knew how to flirt back, but only if he gained something from it. The nicknamed “Silvertongue” was clever, he could work his way into anything with words, could soothe and anger and provoke a range of emotions with words. A lie-smith, a brilliant man, but he was always truthful to her.

‘He will serve the Garrison well, sister. And he will come home to you, just as he always does.’ With that, Freyr dropped her arm, and she noted he had led her to the training pit. Rolling her eyes, she knocked twice, opening the door. Ordon was gone, whereas Loki was still cleaning up the room, and she watched from the edge of the pit as his Seidr stretched out, cleaning the blood and sweat and mess on the ground.

‘Mother.’ A warm tone, telling her she was welcome in this place she usually avoided, and she stepped onto the sand.

‘Loki. How was training?’ He chuckled, turning to face her, and she was once again struck by how much her boy had grown. Taller than her, dark hair to his shoulders, but a boyish grin that lit up his entire face, eyes twinkling with the Mischief that his name gave him.

‘You should know, I could tell you were watching.’ Frigga held her game-face, despite being shocked, her son was doing so much better than she could have ever predicted. She took every protection to not be noted, yet he had found her. Then again, he wasn’t mad, smiling at her with the same look that she got all those years ago in the Temple. Now that he had aged to maturity, his aging would slow considerably, they could even pass as a similar age for a couple hundred years when he reached full maturity.

‘I wanted your opinion, love.’ She tricked, and laughed when his face scrunched up. She was still the Mother, could still make her boy lose his tricky tongue, could make him grin at her with amazement. Her fingers lightly traced one of the blades, picking it up and testing the balance. It had been a while since she wielded one, and she was hardly dressed appropriately, but she figured it was something that you never really forgot.

Sure enough, Loki picked his own blade up, bare feet walking across the sand and waiting for her movements. As she struck the first hit, careful to match his tempo, Loki took the opportunity to speak.

‘I presume you have news, what with that look on your face.’ He teased, and she chuckled, flicking her wrist to block one of his hits, using Seidr to flick sand up to disorientate him. He momentarily looked stunned, before that chaotic smile spread across his face, and she knew she had started something she would never win.

‘Proxi has contacted your Uncle.’ She narrowly avoided a well-placed hit, then stumbled as the sand under her feet moved as Loki commanded. The moment she wobbled, it stopped, like Loki knew how much he could get away with using. The control over his power was phenomonal, she wondered when he had surpassed her to this extent.

‘About?’ He spun, his leg stretched out in the move he had performed earlier with Ordon, but she was quicker. He had learnt that trick from her, so she parried a blow quickly, avoiding tripping on her skirts narrowly and using Seidr to momentarily blind him. It was a quick spell, it would take him no more than a few moments to break it, but it gave her the chance to lunge.

‘Joining the Garrison, to head to the war in the North.’ War was a slight exaggeration, it was not quite that big, but she wanted to emphasise the importance. Sure enough, he broke the spell and blocked her hit, shock on his face at her words. The blades froze where they were connected, ice stopping her from moving her sword back, the cold forcing her to drop the handle before she too became frozen.

‘And you wish for me to go?’ It was phrased delicately, he wanted to know what she thought of it, and she fought the urge to tell him not to go. To stay by her side, where she could protect him. She admired his ice-work, knowing his Jotun-side was enhanced by his gift of Seidr. The ice, such an intricate pattern, something she would recognise anywhere.

‘You need to go.’ Firm, a final statement, and Loki understood. He unfroze the swords, a flick of his hand had them back in the rack they had come from, and he bowed his head to her. Thor had done such a thing, mockingly when he was young and didn’t want to listen to her, but Loki’s was done with respect.

‘Then I shall prepare for the journey. With your blessing, of course, Mother.’ She stepped forwards, wrapped her arms around his newly-sweaty body, ignoring the fact that he smelled in desperate need of a shower. He clutched her back, held her carefully, before pulling back. Her hand snaked to the back of his head, guided him so she could kiss his forehead.

‘You have my blessing, Loki. Be safe. May the Norns guide your travel.’ He stepped back from her touch, bowed low and took her hand, a thing that told her she had brought him up right. If they ever went back to Asgard, somewhere in the distant future, he would be the very picture of a refined gentleman.

‘And you, Mother.’ He turned, and she did not miss the lightness in his step, the exciting future of leaving the Gates by himself for the first time. Frigga brushed aside a single tear, found herself smiling despite the fact her son was leaving.

‘Good luck, Loki Friggson.’ She murmured, praying to the Norns to keep her boy safe.


	5. Momentary Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki learns a little more about being in the real word, loses someone close (temporarily), and someone unsuspecting stars

Loki regarded the world around him, staring at up at the sun that was slowly rising over the mountain. It was beautiful, the open countryside, the perfect realm. It was then that he realised he was not the only person that had woken up early, looking across to see Ordon moving to his side. They had made camp a short walk away, a day away from the rebel forces, and the Elf had been put into the same group as him. They were to go to the front lines, news was that there was a village that had surrendered, and they wanted to escort the people to the safe ground.

‘It’s beautiful.’ Ordon remarked, and Loki looked over the elf. They had been friends for a while, close companions while Loki was training. He knew Frigga approved of the choice of friend, that was enough for him, but it was a benefit that the Elf was also smart. They stood in silence, looking out as the sun raced across the land, quickly lighting up the Realm.

‘Do you want to go back?’ They were talking about Asgard now, Loki knew that. Alfheim was taking a risk, hiding the fact that both the lost Queen of Asgard and her son were in the realm, but they were doing it because the Norns so evidently wanted it to be that way. It didn’t mean Loki didn’t think about Asgard, in fact, it consumed most of his spare time. He drew, sketched the brother he knew he had, listened to what the Norns told him. That one day, he would be called to Asgard, to protect a brother who didn’t remember him.

‘When the time comes.’ Loki answered, heard the shouting of the men as they got ready to ride. Ordon gave a brief smile, turning away from the sunrise and moving back to camp. Loki did the same, sending a prayer to the Norns to look after his Mother and Uncle while he was away. And with that, he returned to the camp.

**

Loki ducked behind one of the buildings, quite aware that it was on fire, pausing momentarily to take stock of his injuries. To say he was surprised about the situation would be an understatement. They had been told that the Village people needed evacuating, but finding their village on fire wasn’t expected. With them being Elves, more of them had Magic than didn’t, and he had to be careful to avoid traps.

There were a lot of dead people. Civilians, rebels and soldiers alike, death on a scale that Loki had never seen. Strangely, it did not scare him as much as he had thought it might. In fact, it reassured him that he should be here. After considering his bleeding arm, wondering if he could spare Magic to heal it, and deciding he probably couldn’t, he moved around the edge of the building. The stone wasn’t burning, even if the wood on top was, and it provided a good method of ensuring nobody stabbed him in the back.

The screams indicated there were people still alive, a thought that drove him to run across the clearing, pulling up a visage of himself. It moved around the edge of the next building, to the centre of the Village, moving in the direction of the Well in the centre. Then it shattered, an arrow flying through its chest. Disappointing, Loki had thought that one was almost perfect. Deciding he didn’t want to become a pincushion, like the ones his Mother kept in her room, he looked to the back-door of the burning building.

Shattering the lock with one good kick, he moved in, tried not to breathe in too much smoke. There was a body on the floor, and he checked with Seidr to confirm they were dead, sighing slightly when they failed to respond. Moving forwards, he avoided the dodgy looking floorboards, peering out of the window. There, in the centre, a group of rebels with a lot more weapons than they had anticipated.

They had the surviving villagers on their knees, and looked ready to turn their blades against them, so Loki needed to think quickly. Of course, one of his specialities was chaos, and that was exactly what they needed right now. A little bit of chaos. He was careful as he moved forwards, slowly summoning the power of Alfheim to his fingertips, letting it spread through the floor and in the direction of his target.

It latched on quickly, one of the men stumbling, knocking into another rebel. With adrenaline pumping, it didn’t take long for them to start fighting, and the brawl began. Grinning, Loki moved closer, opening the door and slipping out. Only six villagers, and from searching through the rest of the Village with more visions of himself, it confirmed that they were all that was left. Sneaking up was simple, the attention was diverted, and he only had to kill three men before he could get to the villagers.

‘We need to go, now.’ They looked to him, eyes wide with fear, possibly because he didn’t have elf-ears like them. It was then that he remembered what the Priestesses had told him, that even if they didn’t think they knew, everyone in all the Nine Realms would be able to recognise him if he gave his name.

‘I am Loki, son of Frigga.’ One of the women reached for him, and he took her hand, nodding to the others.

‘To the building, through and out of the back-door. Run towards the trees.’ For he hadn't intended to kill all the rebels, not till he had seen the bruising on the women that were alive, the six of them fleeing. Loki rose, cleared his throat, watched heads turn in his direction. He saw it, the annoyance at being disturbed, the way their hands tightened around their weapons.

‘Who do you think you are?’ One of them snarled, sword pointing towards Loki, and he offered a polite smile.

‘The man who’s going to kill you.’ Was all he offered them, before he took his daggers from his belt and attacked.

**

He didn’t mind the blood, moving through the forest while trying to make himself look slightly more presentable to the women who would be terrified, finding them where he had instructed the first to go. They jumped as he entered the clearing, regarded his bloody clothes and sword that was still dripping blood, but they did not flee.

‘There’s a river nearby.’ One of them quietly offered, and he thanked her for the suggestion. His Mother would hear about the attack soon, he would need to send word to her that he was okay, otherwise she would panic. And he needed to find the rest of the Garrison, which meant heading back to the Camp. He had nowhere to take the women, so they would have to join him, and he doubted they had the strength to walk that far.

The river provided sanctuary, he washed the wound on his arm and used a little Seidr to stop it bleeding, before he washed the rest of the blood as best as he could. Once he was done, he rose back up, looked to the smoke billowing across the sky above the treetops.

‘We should get going, it’s a long walk.’ And although they were slow, they made good progress, arriving to the track that led to the camp just as the sun was setting. It was only then that he saw the smoke had spread, was hovering over the camp, and it didn’t take a genius to work out what was happening. He walked slowly, looked around as he moved into the camp, at the battered soldiers and the medics running around and the stench of death.

It was the Leader of the Garrison that met Loki, and the God stood tall as the man told him what had happened. An attack, as soon as the others left to save the Village, the camp was bombarded. Most of them were dead, those who weren’t were injured, and backup was two days away. That the women he had worked hard to save were the last civilians alive in this area. He heard them sob, drop to the floor behind him, but he stayed still. He had only one question.

‘Where’s Ordon?’

**

The bodies were being stacked, but he was lucky to find Ordon on a stretcher, abandoned as soon as his pulse died. Loki blinked, wondered if this was what loss felt like, kneeling down in the dirt beside his friend. The elf was pale, eyes still open, glassy and lifeless. Blood was smeared across his armour, the wound that killed him on his lower abdomen, and Loki looked it over as he reached for him.

‘What did I get us into?’ Loki murmured, knew Ordon was only at this specific camp because Loki and him were close. How was he supposed to defend his brother, when he could not even keep a friend safe? The Norns knew this would happen, yet he was not warned. He knew he couldn’t be angry at them, his Mother had told him many times that the Norns may not seem fair, but they did everything for a reason.

His hand moved to the wound, focused hard, pushed as much Seidr as he could into it. He knew it was pointless, knew it was stupid, but he didn’t stop. He watched the skin knit back together, felt his body begin to take the strain of using so much magic. But here Ordon was, an Elf that died because of him, and Loki had left him. Another surge of Magic, this time Loki felt his vision failing him, his head spinning, and he dropped to the ground beside his friend.

**

One moment, he had been standing in the Camp, looking to the wound in his side, clutching desperately as blood leaked through his armour. The next, his eyes were open, looking up to a dark sky. It was smoky, he could make out the stars above the haze, and focused. A hand moved, over to the hole in his armour, found his skin smooth to the touch. Not even a ridge, nothing. It was then that Ordon became aware of the body beside him, sat up slowly to find a very pale Loki, eyes shut, chest lightly rising and falling.

Did Loki save him? No healer could have done such a job, the soldier thought, running fingers over his healed skin. A laugh bubbled out of his chest, narrowly turning to a sob at the end, and he looked back to Loki. By the side of his body, an odd black rose lay, a note tied around the middle. Instinct told him to open it, and he did, fingers shaking as he looked to the note.

_Loki, consider it a gift -H _


	6. The horrors of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki questions if the Norns really do know what they're doing

The water swirled, staining red, and the God wondered if he was meant to be of this world. And whether his Mother was hiding things, most specifically about whoever H was. That thought led him to lean forwards, arm resting against the shower stall, head pressed up against it. The water was cold, suiting him just fine, his Jotun side revelling in the water. Six hours ago, he’d performed a miracle. Of course, nothing good had come of it, besides his friend being alive. As soon as news spread, people begged him to do the same. But he couldn’t, told them it wasn’t really him.

He was drained. The energy had drained out of him, and it took effort to reach forwards, squirting some of the shampoo onto his hand and running it through his hair. When it came back red, he grimaced, scrubbing hard. Something life had taught him over the years was that being a Prince back in Asgard would have been a sheltered life. He wouldn’t have ever known defeat, not under the house of Odin. Everyone would bow to him, nobody would bother him.

Here, he was accepted. It came at a high cost, as was shown now, with blood running down his skin. He was pale, even after the sunlight of Alfheim, his Mother had called it his other side. The thought made his skin begin to turn, watched the blue spread, and the red suited his skin a lot more now.

‘Loki?’ Someone banged on the stall door, the sound of Ordon’s voice snapping him out of his haze. He replied, told his friend he would be out soon. A quick scrub down, using most of the soap, before he gripped the towel and walked out. It was a brief walk to the barracks, unable to use Seidr to dress, so a towel providing modesty. Ordon was seated on his bunk, eyes flicking up when he walked in. Usually, this would be the point of flirtation, of the game that Loki knew was risky, but it didn’t happen today.

Ordon looked to the new scars, some faint, the one on his arm a permanent strain. He had them from training accidents, from trips and falls, and he sometimes wondered if his brother had any. His Mother had told him they had something called a Soul Forge, which had a healing ability that left no scars. Surely that would be used for the Prince, nothing was too expensive for him. Loki sobered his mind, forced himself to sit next to his friends, staring at his hands that he could still imagine blood dripping from.

‘How are you?’ Ordon asked cautiously, like Loki hadn't done something that should be impossible. Like he hadn't been helped by a person named “H”, like he didn’t feel the weight of the Realm on his shoulders.

‘Tired.’ He admitted. Back at home, the most stressful thing that happened was a lack of understanding, a phrase he didn’t understand, a book he couldn’t find. Out here, things were different. Strangely, he felt glad. How could he grow up, if he hadn't experienced loss? If he hadn't watched the effects of war on the people that were forced into it? They called this a rebellion, a minor issue because it was days away from Proxi’s capital, it was no threat. But for the people that lived out here, it was the very definition of fear.

‘The Commander wants us to ride out, to take the six civilian women to the stronghold in Uxton.’ It was hardly a surprise, with the camp damaged, they would start moving people across. Loki gave a jerky nod, gripping some clothes and went about dressing himself, before reaching for his armour. War did not wait for men to rest.

**

By the time the next day was fading, they were out of immediate danger. Here, Loki could relax slightly, admire the views. The steep mountains were fading to rolling hills, the thick trees replaced with a light scattering, grassy meadows that the horses found easy to ride across. They had been on horseback for a while, too many hours for Loki to remember, but they could not stop. The women were on three horses between the six of them, with him and Ordon riding separately up front. If they were attacked, the chances of them being able to defend the women were low.

But the Commander didn’t care about that, he had an entire camp full of injured men. These women were low priority, the only reason he got rid of them was to stop them from facing a group of bereaved, broken men, looking to take their anger out on someone. Although Loki had never seen such a thing, he knew it happened, aware of it in the way the women looked at him with fear.

‘We shall stop in the next town, it should be safe until daybreak.’ Ordon announced, looking to Loki for confirmation. He could not care less, just wished to be tucked in a bed and with some food in his stomach, so that he could pray for the evening and ask assistance. If this was what he had to do to prove himself to the Norns, he wasn’t sure he could keep doing it.

**

It was later, when they were curled up in the same bed, that Loki allowed himself to take one, heavy drawn breath. Ordon said nothing, just stayed by his side, and he was thankful for it. The meal had been some gruel, a grey looking substance Loki didn’t trust, but it warmed his stomach, and for that he was thankful.

He slept lightly, probably a good thing, because he woke to screaming. He gripped the knife, rolled from bed and was out the door before Ordon even sat up, down the wooden floorboards and to the room all the women were in. He threw it open, froze only momentarily before lunging. The man he tackled grunted, a large brute with dark hair, stinking of ale. Loki was quick to disarm, gripped his arm and pulled him back, before looking past him.

The woman who had first took his hand, Marta, if he remembered correctly, was slumped over the edge of the dressing table, eyes wide and mouth open, bruises around her throat and a chunk missing from the side of her head, blood dripping down the corner of the table. Ordon swore colourfully behind him, and Loki didn’t hesitate, sliced the man’s neck clean open.

He ignored the girls cowering in the corner, didn’t look at the messed up skirts of the woman who trusted him, just dragged the body from the room without a second thought. When he got to his room, he dropped to his knees, looked up to the ceiling and screwed his eyes shut.

‘Why… why are you doing this? What do you want from me? Are you trying to prove I am not worthy of my brother?’ A silence surrounded him, and in that moment, he shed tears. His faith tested, and he momentarily thought about giving in, letting the darkness that surrounded him in, before he remembered what they had first told him. It was his job to balance Thor, to protect him. And one day he would meet his brother, and would have to do just that.

With that conclusion, he opened his eyes. His hands, once stained with blood, were clean. He stared at them, then back to the ceiling.

‘Thank you.’ He whispered to the darkness, knowing the Norns would hear.


	7. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga has news for her returning son, and Freyr isn't too happy about it

Frigga paced back and forth, her Seidr wrapped so tightly that she was surprised it hadn't lashed out. It had been three weeks since her boy left, two weeks since they heard of an attack, and five hours since Heimdall had called to her, begging her return to Asgard, for they were expecting an imminent attack from the Dark Elves. She looked up as Freyr approached, a solemn expression on his face.

‘You’re going back.’ It wasn’t a question, he already knew that she would leave, that she had to return to her family. Her son was in danger, her husband, and she could help them stop it. This was the moment, a hell of a lot sooner than expected, but it might work. All that she was waiting for was Loki’s return.

Word had spread that things had not gone accordingly, that there had been an attack and hundreds of men had died. Proxi’s face had been solemn, a worried glance at the thought of the Prince of Asgard being dead, but Frigga could still feel him. With word sent three days ago that Loki and the others would be returning with wounded, she had known that this was a miracle. Her boy coming home, almost a month since he had left.

‘I have to. It is what the Norns want.’ She heard the bells ringing, and the two of them hurried to the gates of the barracks, watched the gates open. It was a quiet moment, people gathering as the first soldiers began to arrive, on horseback. There were many drawn-carriages, and Frigga felt slightly sick at the thought of all the injured men that were coming back. Nobody cheered, everyone stayed silent, the men bravely walking towards the barracks.

She spotted Ordon, riding up front, and was glad that he had survived the attack. Behind his horse, a bay gelding that was one from the lineage of the Asgardian steed she stole, and she finally got to see Loki. He was in armour, just like the others, identical to them. There was no difference between the Prince and the commoners, and in that moment, she understood why the Norns wished for her son to go. He needed to understand the life of all classes to be an effective help to Thor.

‘He’s alive.’ Frigga breathed out, even though she had known it deep down, before lifting her skirts and scurrying in the direction of the barracks. Walking through was Hel, it smelt like death, of fire and burning skin, and she watched many shocked faces turn in her direction. When she spotted her son, all those happy emotions began to slip away.

Loki was seated on one of the beds, head in his hands, and Ordon was seated beside him. She approached carefully, watched the soldier see her, and he hurried to stand. The bow was delivered, Loki snapping his head up to see her.

‘Mother.’ She didn’t complain when he hugged her, wrapped arms around her and clutched tightly, like when he was a child.

‘Come, let’s get you sorted.’

**

Loki allowed her to run fingers through his hair, heard her humming as she worked. The bath had been drained three times already, but now it was only slightly-murky, and she had attempted to unravel his hair. It was knotted and tangled, stained from fire and blood and the corruption of war, but she didn’t complain.

‘Loki, I have news.’ The Prince stopped washing himself, hands freezing, and he tilted his head back into her arms as suggestion to talk. He had not yet broached the topic of Ordon’s death, afraid it would worry her too much, that Freyr would find out and the shock would break him. Loki, always a researcher, figured he could work it out by himself.

‘What is it?’ His throat hurt slightly, he had been saving his Seidr up in case of an attack, and now it seemed it might be necessary. It didn’t take a genius to see that his Mother was worried about something more than him returning, or the state he was in.

‘It was Heimdall, my boy. The Dark Elves are going to attack Asgard.’ Loki tensed, every muscle protesting at the movement, and he turned to look at her. The worry in her eyes echoed his own panic, they had to go back. To Asgard. To where the man he was destined to protect lived. Loki was not sure he could do such a thing, until he thought back to his experience over the past three weeks.

Maybe he could. Maybe this time it would be different. This was, after all, what he had been born to do. To arrive in Asgard, to be reunited with the brother he had lost. Loki looked back to the water, let his Seidr begin to heal his achy muscles, revitalising the strength he had lost. Frigga stepped back, reached for a towel to hand to him, and he dunked under the water to rinse his hair.

‘Then we shall go to Asgard.’

**

Freyr watched his sister pack her bags, folding her delicate gowns into the case, before it vanished with a flick of her hand. She still looked so young, he mused, especially dressed like she was. Gone were the silk gowns, replaced with a golden and white armour, light, nothing industrially heavy. It wasn’t meant for proper fighting, more to look regal on the battlefield, and he made a note of the fact that she was wearing pants and boots.

He’d never seen something so amusing, smiled as she braided her head and pulled it back into a bun, before reaching for a sword. It was sheathed at her side, before she turned to look at him. Young, that was right, yet her eyes showed her true age. He wished she wasn’t leaving, her and Loki, but he also understood that they had to go.

‘I’ll go and check on Loki.’ Freyr offered, turning to walk from the room. The pain in his hip was growing, his body beginning to show its age, and he chuckled slightly at the thought of dying. His younger self was convinced he would die in battle, not in a lovely house with his sister and nephew staying. Speaking of, his nephew was currently walking towards him, and he looked… strong. Although thin, the muscles were defined, and there was a coldness about his stare that would scare anybody.

The leather armour was a lot more suited to fighting, colours of green and gold, in honour of Frigga. Freyr looked to the boy he had watched grow, could tell that the boy was going to be every inch the Prince Asgard needed, the warrior he had been when younger.

‘Uncle.’ He greeted, and Freyr pulled him in for a hug. Loki stiffened in surprise, before accepting the hug, but the God could tell he was confused. He pulled back, met those emerald eyes that enchanted so many, and he felt the pain lessen a little.

‘You look after your Mother.’ The stern stubbornness crossed his face, a nod that challenged anyone to say he couldn’t. Freyr smiled sadly, wondering if he would ever see the boy again, if he could live that long. The Norns had been with him, had granted him this gift, the chance to raise the boy as if he were his own son.

‘I will.’ He promised, earnest and truthful.

‘Don’t forget everything we’ve taught you.’ Don’t forget who you are, he thought, wondering how Asgard would accept such an odd Prince, such a difference from the Aesir royalty. But he shoved the thought down, pressed their foreheads together in affection before pulling back.

‘Go, boy, your Mother’s waiting.’ Loki bowed, even though Freyr no longer held any title that regarded such an act, before moving towards his Mother’s room. The God sighed, looked to the sunlight streaming through the window, stepping into it. The heat was comforting, and in that moment, Freyr was pretty sure his sister was waiting for him in Valhalla.


	8. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki returns to Asgard for the fight, but finds himself severely disappointed

Loki moved confidently, his Mother seated in front of him on the horse as they rode out to the fields, away from the City. Frigga was silent, content to let him take lead, and he came to a halt in the middle of the open clearing. When the spell dropped, he felt it. No more hiding, the Gatekeeper could see them, and he held his breath.

‘Heimdall, open the Bifrost.’ It was said with that voice, the Queen voice, the one that scolded him as a child for doing something naughty. The one she used when she was dealing with politicians and nobles, who bothered and harassed her for her hand in marriage. Loki sucked in a breath as the world shifted, kept the reins lax as they moved through space. Surprisingly, the horse did not freak, almost like he had the knowledge passed from the horse they broke from Asgard on.

Slowly, the world refocused, and Loki had his first look of the Observatory his Mother had described. He paused, eyes drawn to a man in gold armour, a sword in the hole in the ground. It was removed swiftly, put back in the sheath along the man’s back, and Loki shifted back so his Mother could dismount. She was by the man’s side in an instant, the Gatekeeper bowing, before she scoffed and lightly touched his cheek, a smile lighting up her face.

‘Heimdall, my old friend. It’s been a while.’ Heimdall smiled back, his voice deep as he replied.

‘It had, my Queen. It pains me to ask of it, your Majesty, but Asgard needs you,’ He paused, looking to Loki for the first time, and the Prince raised one eyebrow curiously, ‘Welcome to Asgard, your Highness.’

Loki just gave a nod, offered his hand back to his Mother. She hesitated, looking back with a longing for a conversation, but Heimdall was right. From the sound he could hear outside, Asgard was in desperate need of assistance.

**

Frigga new the Guards were shocked as the horse clattered to a halt, Loki helping her dismount before remounting. The Queen turned sharply, watched the Einherjar struggle with the dual action to defend, bow, and pure confusion. Luckily, with all the screaming and shouting and chaos, she could take action.

‘Where is the Prince?’ Thor, she was talking about, not her youngest who was awaiting her instructions. One of the Guards managed to stammer out a location, down by the markets, and she looked to her boy.

‘Go, find your brother, and keep him safe.’ Loki bowed his head, turned the horse sharply and clicked, heels pressing in as the horse cantered off. The Queen turned back to the men, demanded the location of the King, and then smiled.

‘Thank you.’ She drew her sword, knowing she could never be too careful, and ran up the steps of the Palace. It was just as she remembered, if a little empty of guards at the moment, and she walked swiftly through the Palace in the direction of the Throne Room, where Odin would be with his advisors. She turned the corner, took a breath when she saw the number of Guards outside the door. They jumped into action, lowering the pikes in her direction, and she straightened her spine.

Gracefully, she moved towards them, watched recognition flash on some faces. When she reached the edge of their spears, one hitting her breastplate and almost scratching the metal, she looked up.

‘As Queen of Asgard, I demand you open this door, right now.’ Cold, no room for debate. They glanced between each other, before lowering the spears, and the door opened slowly. She stepped in, heard swords being drawn in fear, before her eyes found her husband. His one working eye widened as she stepped in, the noblemen in the room freezing, before they each bowed down slowly.

‘Frigga…’ Odin murmured, looking like he had seen a ghost, and she approached the War table, looking to the maps of Asgard. She put her sword down on the table, not bothering to do it gently, and looked to the King of Asgard.

‘I heard you were under attack, husband.’

**

Loki had been given a rough layout of Asgard by his Mother, and so urged the horse through the gathered forces, heading to where he could sense the most energy. His eyes focused on the scene up in front, a mess of bodies, a small banded group of warriors that looked drained. Energy sparked, and Loki took note of the hammer flying through the air, recognising it as his brother’s weapon. He had no time to think about that, because one of the Warriors had been disarmed, was being tackled to the floor and an axe raised, the sunlight reflecting.

Loki threw the first dagger, jumped from the horse in time to slice the head from the beast that was about to attack the blond-haired man on the floor, a handsome enough man with stubble lining his features. He offered a hand to the soldier, pulling him to his feet, before narrowly avoiding a blade to his spine. The creature had an ugly face, was evidently upset that he had just decapitated a fellow Dark Elf, and so Loki dispatched of that one as well.

‘By Odin, thank you!’ The man’s voice rang out, but Loki kicked him hard in the shin so he dropped, the sword skimming along the ridiculous hairstyle rather than the neck, like it was aiming. A well placed hit made that creature drop as well, while Loki looked around. There was a woman, holding her own on the far side, and a man who was incredibly large taking on a brute of a creature. To the side, a smaller fighter, no less deadly, attacking with a very aggressive attitude.

His eyes found his brother, felt his heart clench at the sight. Thor had longer hair than he did, blond, a braid running through some of it. His armour was elaborate, meant to show he was a Prince, and he had a smug look on his face, like he was enjoying the fight. The thought soured Loki’s mind, watched the stranger that was supposed to be his brother catch his eye.

‘Decapitating one of your hobbies?’ The Prince of Asgard asked humorously, and his companions shot him exhausted but fond smiles. Loki thought the question was pointless, threw a dagger at one of the creatures rapidly approaching his brother, wondered why the man seemed so arrogantly cocky.

‘Only when people are in danger.’ He supplied, found himself locked in battle with an Elf that snarled and snapped as he drove a blade through its heart, pulling his sword out in time to stop another attack from removing his arm from his body.

‘We have it covered, you can flee! Leave it to the fighters!’ He was mocking him, Loki realised, felt his heart go cold. How was this man supposed to be heir to the Throne? Where was his respect? Loki snarled, killed another creature foolish enough to get in his way, and then heard the gasp. It was the lady, she had been struck by something, and the Hammer obliterated the creature that had harmed her. More of the Einherjar were arriving, informing the Prince that they were retreating, and the woman was helped to her feet by the large man and the one Loki had saved.

He didn’t wait to speak to his brother, instead left the scene, fleeing on the horse in the direction of his Mother. If the Norns thought Thor needed to be protected, then surely they were mistaken? Loki would not babysit a boy playing with toys and acting like war was joke, that was not who he was. He gritted his teeth, cursed mentally at the thought that Thor’s arrogance nearly got the Lady killed, just as he reached the stables.


	9. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga sees her eldest son, Loki is introduced

Frigga watched her eldest son walk into the room, beside him, some three male warriors supporting a female in armour, all of whom looked shattered. Thor stopped so quickly that they almost ran into him, his eyes meeting hers, and she slowly smiled, felt tears build as she stared at her son. He was dressed in armour, bright flashy colours, Mjolnir by his side. Behind her, she could feel Odin smile, the hope of a reuniting family. It had been so long, and she momentarily cursed the Norns for causing the pain that she saw flash across his face.

‘Mother?’ Thor took a broken step forwards, the Warriors trying to bow, and she shook her head to them, before looking back to Thor. He was tall, everything she’d imagined, a Warrior. Bright blue eyes, the same ones that had looked up at her on the night she left, sleepy yet full of adoration. How could she ever hope to explain why she had left him? 

‘Thor, my boy, my son.’ And that was about all the restraint she had, rushing to meet him, dragging him into her arms. He was broad-shouldered, a thing that wasn’t familiar, but she held him anyway, stroked the long blond hair from his face as she cried happy tears, brushed aside some blood from his face and smiled up at him. And he didn’t fight, instead held her, gently like he was afraid she would break.

‘Oh look how you’ve grown, my boy.’ He looked shocked, but he was smiling just as she was, and she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

‘I… you… why?’ He looked so confused, and she understood, pressed a hand to his cheek and tried to convey her apology, how sorry she was that she had to abandon him. Her attention shifted when the woman moved, realising she was in pain, then staring to the wound. Although she longed to be with her boy, she was a Queen, and there was a woman in pain.

‘By the Norns!’ It was bleeding heavily, but the woman was obviously trying to be brave, and Frigga rushed to her side. The woman tried to back away, as if worried that Frigga was taking offence at her bleeding out all over the floor, but she was quick to stop her from moving, offering a smile to the woman.

‘Mother, this is the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three…’

‘Thor, she is injured! I can be introduced later…’ Her hands went to the wound, Sif wincing and trying to explain it was okay, but Frigga shook her head. Call it her motherly instincts, she could not leave anyone in pain, not if she had a way to aid them. Like the Norns answered her thoughts, she heard a shout outside the room, followed by the doors opening. Her eyes snapped to her youngest, who wore an expression that was close to murder on his face. No doubt the Guards had given him a hard time getting in, something that she would have to sort out soon.

‘Loki, come quickly, the Lady is injured.’ Loki’s expression of anger dropped, and he moved quickly and brushed her aside. Frigga noted how pale Thor and the others had gone, Loki quickly placing a hand over the wound. His eyes didn’t the leave the injury, even though the woman in his arms had gone very still, like she has seen a ghost. Frigga scolded herself for the comparison.

‘Breath steady, my Lady, it will hurt for only a moment.’ His hand glowed, and Frigga watched proudly as the wound stitched itself up, noted it was quicker than it had been the last time they had practiced such a thing. When he stepped back, Sif looked down, eyes wide and confused. Loki then turned to the Throne, like he sensed Odin’s eye on him, and Frigga moved to take his hand and squeeze.

‘Loki…’ The King breathed out, looking just as shocked, and Loki bowed low.

‘My King.’ Not father, Frigga noted, watched as he stood back straight, back rigid. He feared rejection, she realised, and her heart almost broke. She was quick to break the silence, knowing that Loki could never deal with it if Odin didn’t say anything.

‘Odin, would it be alright if we went and cleaned up? I’m sure this isn’t how we should converse our differences.’ Odin looked lost, gave a nod slowly, not taking his eyes of Loki. The Prince was much the same, turning slowly to look at her.

‘Come on, let’s get you cleaned.’ Loki agreed with a nod, dropped the stare with Odin, and followed her from the room. Frigga did not turn back, kept her head high, knew that all eyes would be on her and her youngest.

**

‘He is… not what I expected.’ Frigga held back a laugh, knowing Loki had grown up with great visions of his brother, only to meet Thor. In her eyes, her eldest was perfect, but she was under no delusions. Her boy would have grown vain, just like she was warned, and it was why she had raised Loki separately. He was to right her wrongs.

‘Give him time, Loki. Get to know him. He is your brother, after all.’ He scowled, a frown that made him look older than he was, and she continued to ready herself for dinner. A servant had knocked on the door earlier, told her that the King was requesting both their attendances at the table tonight, for a meal fit for their victory.

‘I am aware, Mother.’ She rolled her eyes at his tone, a fond smile as she watched him look over her room. It hadn't changed since she had left, apart from the clearing of the nursery. He picked up one of her mirrors, a hand-held one that had been an engagement gift from her husband. She knew how he must feel, out of place in a home she knew, but she would do her best to make sure that he was alright. That both her sons were alright.

‘What will you wear at Dinner?’ She inquired, stepping into the over-gown and pulling it up to her shoulders. She had not worn such an expensive thing in a long time, and did not have a maid like she did back in Alfheim. Luckily, rather than using her Seidr to do so, Loki strode across to reach for the strings, pulling it taut behind her.

‘Clothes.’ He snarked, finishing it quickly, stepping away. Frigga allowed her son to brood, reached for her jewellery box, snapped her head up when she felt his Seidr move. His armour was quickly replaced with a more appropriate attire, but still in green and gold colours. How grown up he looked, she thought with a smile, watched him compose his emotions to walk across to her.

‘Ready, my Queen?’ For all their sakes, she hoped they did not challenge Loki’s charm. The Silvertongue would cut them all apart without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter for the dramaaaaa :)


	10. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkward dinner that you've been waiting for

Loki held his tongue as they walked in, looked to the table and the huge amount of food on it. Frigga had taught him the art of making a small amount of food stretching, Freyr had told him of stories of the war, and Loki himself had been stuck for three weeks with gruel. His stomach complained at the sight of so much food, but he didn’t say anything, led his Mother forwards to the chair he presumed was for her, before walking to the one at her side, opposite his brother.

There were other people at the table, the people he had seen fight by Thor’s side, and Loki found it odd that they were allowed at the table of Royals, wondered if that was a common occurrence. Would he have the same allowances, being second-born? Not even really the King’s blood, he reminded himself, glancing to the King.

‘Are you going to tell me where you ran to?’ The King asked, and Loki looked to his Mother as she processed the words, a small smile forming on her face. The others were dutifully stacking their plates with food, eating and pretending to not be that interested in the conversation. Loki looked to the food, opted for a small amount of what he hoped were vegetables, while the Queen spoke.

‘If you give your word that no harm will come to them, then of course.’ Loki flinched when Odin’s fist hit the table, noted how the anger on his face was mirrored by Thor’s expression. Evidently, neither of them were happy with Frigga, or him by default. He could understand that, it made sense. She abandoned both of them, Thor had to grow without a Mother, Odin lost his wife. But they, more than anyone, should know that the Norns did not do anything without reason. Showing her a prophecy, why was she supposed to ignore it? Did they not go to the Temple, to ask the Norns for guidance?

‘They defied Asgard’s laws. They defied ME!’ Frigga remained calm, taking a bite of a meat dish that she then slid in Loki’s direction, assuring him that it would do nothing to harm his stomach, which was less suited to heavy meats due to his Jotun-heritage. Something else he wasn’t sure that he could bring up, watching the interaction between his parents.

‘To appease the Norns, to keep balance to the realms.’ She paused, looked right at Odin, took his hand. The King allowed it, and Loki found his brother staring at the two of them, much like he was.

‘Odin, I am sorry for what I did. Leaving you, it was one of the worst moments in my life. Leaving Thor,’ That was cut off with a shaky breath, her gaze turning to her eldest, and Loki saw the love and adoration on her face, ‘I did not make the decision lightly. And there wasn’t a day that went by when I didn’t miss you. Both of you.’

Thor looked away, the angry expression remaining, as he attacked the piece of meat on his plate. Loki remained silent, wondered if dinner would always be this awkward, looked across to the man at the table that was larger than his brother. He was eating a leg of something with his fingers, something that his Mother had taught him was an Aesir norm, but it was still odd to see.

‘I give you my word.’ Odin eventually stated, voice softening, Thor relaxing as well. It appeared they were much the same, a short temper, but with the ability to be sweet-talked by Frigga. Loki made a note of this, stabbing another potato and chewing on it while his Mother smiled brightly.

‘Alfheim. In the capital, with Freyr.’ The mention of his Uncle didn’t sit well with Odin, apparently, his brows furrowing at the mention of the God.

‘You went to him?’ Already full, Loki lifted the goblet to his lips, sniffed at the liquid. Asgardian ale, he wondered if he could drink it, but his Mother gave no indication that he shouldn’t, so he took a sip. Sweet, but not sickeningly so.

‘He was like a brother to me, you know that. And I had nowhere else I could go, I needed to understand why the Norns wanted me to change the future.’ Loki had, over the years, been told by the Priestesses representing the Norns, what his purpose was in life. To balance the man across from him, who looked seconds away from having a tantrum, his momentary shock that Loki had seen in the Throne Room earlier, completely gone.

‘You talk of this future, yet you have not told me why you had to leave.’ Odin was asking something he already knew the answer to, Loki figured, the Norns would have told the King if they wanted him to know. Sure enough, the Queen just bowed her head, and Odin sighed. The frown slipped from his face, replaced with a calm expression that Loki wasn’t sure he liked.

‘And now? Will you run back to Alfheim?’ Loki hadn't even considered that, figured that the Norns had brought him here to stay. Thor’s head had shot up, worry replacing the anger, but Frigga just smiled to both of them.

‘No, the Norns brought us back, and I have a lot of time to make up for.’ She spoke the words to Thor, full of promise, in a gentle tone that soothed him just as it had Odin, and Loki wondered if that was where he got his Silvertongue from. Unfortunately, the momentary harmony meant that Odin was now looking at him, and Loki found himself looking at the King.

‘You’ve grown a lot since I saw you last, son.’ Son. The word hung heavy in his heart, shock at the fact that Odin wasn’t denying his heritage, his fears eased slightly.

‘Into a Warrior, I might add.’ Frigga hinted, and Odin’s eye widened, before a small smile crossed his face. He leant forwards, dinner forgotten, and Loki fought the urge to hide.

‘A warrior?’ That was what intrigued him? Loki looked briefly to his brother, found Thor staring at him with much the same expression, and he hesitantly replied.

‘In the Wars in Alfheim, against rebel forces in the North.’ No doubt Odin knew about them, he even looked pleased, and Loki figured it was a bonding point. War.

‘Both my sons, warriors. The Norns may have been cruel to snatch you both from Asgard, but they have brought you back. And for that, we are grateful.’ Loki watched as everyone cheered, toasted, and Loki rose his own glass to hit Thor’s, his brother looked curiously at him, and Loki figured his expression mirrored it.

‘There is much to show you, the both of you! Come, Loki, let me show you Asgard.’ It was not a question, Loki rising from his chair as Odin did, looking to his Mother for a moment before realising Odin had done this on purpose, split them up so that he could talk to him, while Frigga addressed Thor. He had to admit, he was surprised by Odin’s quick-thinking, maybe even impressed. With that in mind, he followed the King from the room.

**

Frigga looked to her son, who was staring at the plate in front of him with such concentration, she was surprised that he hadn't popped a vein. It would be difficult to make it up to him, she knew that, nothing compared to what she had done.

‘Thor…’ Soft, sweet, keeping her tone gentle with the boy, no, man in front of her. His fingers tightened around the fork he was holding, his head snapping up.

‘You left me.’ It broke her heart, the tone, and she wished she could reach out for him. But that wasn’t what he wanted, he needed to be angry, so she would let him.

‘I can never apologise enough.’ It was the truth, and he could tell. His face softened slightly, before he looked back to the table, across to where Loki had been sitting.

‘It was because of me, right? Why you had to leave.’ Frigga was surprised by how he had come to the conclusion, could see that it had been weighing on his mind for a while. She was careful, reaching out to place a hand over his, trying not to show how close she was to crying when his giant hand cradled hers.

‘I had to leave because it was the right thing to do, for both you and Loki.’ The mention of his brother had Thor’s attention, the same look of curiosity that she saw on her youngest’s face.

‘It’s weird, having a brother after all these years.’ She didn’t doubt that for one minute, stroked her fingers over his smooth skin, tried to do her best motherly expression. She barely knew the man in front of her, he wasn’t the boy she had left, and the Norns had never bothered showing Thor when she went to the Temple. Loki never really spoke about what he saw, but she knew it was always to do with the God of Thunder, could tell that their destinies were so tightly entwined.

‘Get to know him, he might surprise you.’ Frigga stood, moved around the table to Thor’s side, pressed a kiss to his forehead. He allowed it, and she briefly looked at the others in the room before backing off, determined to find Loki and ensure Odin wasn’t saying anything to hurt him.


	11. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's first full day in Asgard

Loki was not sure he liked Asgard that much. The sights were pretty, even he could admit that, but it just wasn’t Alfheim. He felt out of place, there were none of his friends here, nor his Uncle. His so-called Father had walked around the sights, shown Loki the Bifrost bridge and the view from the balcony, but they had walked in silence. Odin had kept looking to him, like he expected Loki to speak, but the younger hadn't trusted his tongue not to snap.

He hadn't seen his Mother since breakfast this morning, and now he was wandering around aimlessly, stopping when he saw the training grounds.

The Einherjar were training, but in the centre, Thor was standing with the same friends that Loki had seen previously. He thought back to everything he knew about them, the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, before hoping to make a sneaky escape. Unfortunately, his brother spotted him before that was possible, and Loki winced when his name was called. He turned, found Thor looking nervously at him, and Loki forced himself to walk across.

‘Would you like to spar?’ Frigga had told him that they did not appreciate Seidr, so that was out of the question. He supposed he could fight, but he didn’t really know any of them that well, and he was afraid it would become awkward, if he said yes. Then again, declining his brother’s request would appear rude, and if he was here to look after Thor, he should be trying to form a bond. With that last thought in mind, he gave his agreement, followed Fandral across to the weapons.

‘I should have thanked you properly, for saving me yesterday.’ The Warrior looked across to him, and Loki shrugged, acting like it hadn't been a big deal. And it really wasn’t, he didn’t think much of it, just that the man shouldn’t have let his guard drop in the first place. That probably wouldn’t go down well, saying that aloud, so he didn’t bother trying. Holding his tongue seemed to be a common occurrence, now that he was on Asgard.

‘Pick your poison.’ Lady Sif stated, standing on his other side, and he reached on instinct for a sword. She looked pleased, a smile tugging at her lips, grabbing one and walking back into the sand-pit. Loki regarded the blade, testing for balance, watched how well the Warriors could communicate without having to talk. Sif was already drawing her blade up, Fandral reaching for his own, and Loki noted the larger man, Volstagg, reaching for a club-like weapon. It made Loki miss his daggers, his favourite of all weapons, but that meant getting close to the people he was about to fight. Not yet, he told himself, swinging the sword lazily to find his centre of balance.

Thor had that hammer, Mjolnir, but he put it aside and picked up a blade. The last to move was Hogun, and eventually they were all in the ring, facing off against each other.

‘Whenever you’re ready.’ Loki smoothly stated, watched as Sif lunged first. She struck him as impulsive, a need to prove, which was supported when he flicked the blade and spun faster than she could keep up with, knocking her balance and clashing their swords together. Fandral was approaching, so with the hand not holding the sword, he took Sif’s armour and spun her, using the force to knock out the warrior coming in his direction.

Volstagg charged, all mass and no coordination, and it wasn’t long before Loki placed a couple of well-timed hits that disorientated, and he got the axe out of the way. Hogun was sneaky, using Volstagg to cover him, but his size proved to be a disadvantage as Loki swung the lighter man with little difficulty. Finally, he rose his gaze to his brother, who hadn't yet moved. Fingers tightening around the blade, he took two long strides before ducking, Thor’s blade passing over his head with little difficulty.

A hit to the back of the knee as he skidded past, a sword that butted into his wrist, and Thor was dropping the sword. Loki kicked it away, prepared to pull the sword back to either the gap in his chest-plate, or the base of his neck, when Thor’s hand stretched out and he summoned the Hammer. Cheating, Loki mused, ducking a nasty swing and stumbling momentarily in the sand, kicking dust as he focused himself back on his brother.

The sword connected with Mjolnir, the sound echoing across the training grounds, and Loki grunted in pain as Thor pushed his bodyweight behind the attack, narrowly avoiding the thing hitting him. Eventually, when it became clear they were pretty evenly matched, Loki decided it was time to use the Seidr that he had been gifted with. It sparked with interest, quickly clouding Thor’s vision, and he blocked the hammer before it could swing. Summoning a dagger, using the sword to keep Mjolnir down, he pressed it to his brother’s neck.

‘Impressive, little brother.’ He wasn’t sure why the words stirred something, maybe because he had spent all this time waiting to see what his big brother would be like. He dropped the dagger, replaced the sword into the rack and looked to the shocked Warriors, and the brother who was openly staring. He didn’t like it, wasn’t comfortable under such scrutiny, and was glad when the silence was broken by footsteps.

Frigga smiled to him as she moved down towards the ring, greeting Thor first, a kiss to his forehead and a light brush of fingers across his hand. Loki was surprised when he felt no jealousy, had thought that he would have to compete, now that he was sharing his time with a brother, but he found only a happiness at seeing his Mother so… whole. He wasn’t a fool, knew that she had longed to be in Asgard with Thor, but the Norns telling her she shouldn’t.

‘Mother.’ Thor greeted, still unsure about the word, his eyes darting to Loki as if for reassurance. His friends were bowing, but she just offered a bright smile. Loki ignored them, raising a hand to the small cut on his forehead, healing it swiftly before the blood stained his clothing.

‘Please, any friends of Thor are friends of mine.’ That seemed to be enough for them to smile back, albeit hesitantly, and Frigga turned to him. The smile faded, Loki already knowing he was going to be told off for his forgetfulness this morning. In truth, he hadn't forgot about his task, he just wanted to prolong the wait.

‘You should be at the Temple.’ He had never been to the one on Asgard, and from his fainter connections to Yggdrasil, he could tell that not many went there. Still, it did not do good to displease the Norns, and so he sighed.

‘Yes Mother.’ He moved to walk away, figuring the stables would be his best bet, when someone spoke out. Surprisingly, it was the man Loki had saved the day before, Fandral, who was smiling at him openly.

‘Would you be up for some company?’ Whether or not the Lord meant to be flirting, Loki wasn’t quite sure. His smile was too smooth, eyes too full of mischief, and Loki found himself equal amounts of intrigued, and amused. Thor was scowling at his friend, the others rolling their eyes as if it was a common occurrence, and Frigga seemed stuck between encouragement and protectiveness.

‘If you can keep up.’ Loki quipped, turned sharply and stalked out of the training grounds, the Lord quick on his tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments I got last chapter! Always great to hear what you guys think about the story! :)


	12. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandral learns something, Thor also does, and Loki drains himself

‘This place freaks me out.’ The Lord looked around, evidently unnerved by the sight, Loki regarding the Temple with curiosity. The tree, if it could be called that, appeared dead. The bark was peeling, the grass around the base wilted and dead, and Loki wondered if that was why the Norns had decided now was the time to bring him back. The space was empty, apart from the Three Priestesses sitting in their selected spots, but they did not try and speak.

Unlike on Alfheim, they were not elves, but Aesir. There were no other Priestesses around, so Loki figured this was the only welcome he was going to get. The pool at the base of the Tree was just as dead as the rest of the garden around it, the water flat and uninviting. How did the King not see what he was doing? Why did he ever think this was a good idea?

‘It is a sanctuary.’ Loki remarked, ignoring his companions huff as he stepped forwards. There was a faint hum, a slight connection he could feel to Yggdrasil, and so he bowed his head and muttered a quick thanks, before reaching out and placing a hand against the tree. His Mother had told him that Yggdrasil fed off those that prayed to it, just like it gifted back the power when it was needed. Loki was more than happy to offer everything he had been given, to restore the beauty, and the Norns seemed to accept the offering. He heard Fandral shout, but Loki was already slumping against the tree, the realm going black.

**

_‘TELL ME!’ Loki was hurting, hurting so badly he felt like his heart was breaking. His brother was gone, banished to Midgard, and Loki stood, for the first time in his life, he honestly thought death would be more welcome. The word Jotun left the King’s lips, and everything inside him went cold, much like it had done when the Jotun had reached for him. _

_**_

_‘Welcome back, Loki Friggason.’ The God turned, identifying Verdandi as she moved across the space between them. Behind her, Urd and Skuld stood, both smiling in his direction. He bowed low, out of respect, felt his head spin slightly at the movement. _

_‘You give us a great gift, Loki, and in return, we will send the same to you.’ The vision started to blur, before he even had the chance to question what he had seen, to ask why they had shown him the alternate future that could have happened. For a moment, he could have sworn he saw the deep depths of space, a ship looming on the horizon, but someone was calling his name, and he had to wake._

**

‘By the Norns, you scared me!’ Fandral was leaning over him, eyes shining with worry, while Loki shifted himself and sat up. It was then that the Warrior seemed to notice the change in his surroundings, Loki watching as his expression changed to awe. The tree was glowing slightly, revived to its full health, and the ground was no longer bare. Thick grass, scattered with flowers that seemed to catch the sunlight filtering in through the domed roof, spread out around them.

‘How…?’ Fandral reached for one, like he intended to pluck it, but Loki stopped him.

‘A gift, in return for a gift.’ The Warrior looked confused, Loki wondering if they had ever been taught about how the Norns worked, how Yggdrasil required sacrifice and prayer to stay alive. To keep the Realms connected. Slowly, Loki rose himself to his feet, looked across to the Priestesses.

‘Thank you, Loki Friggason, for your offering.’ Verdandi, the one in the centre, remarked. The three Aesir women looked slightly stronger, colour returning to their cheeks, and Loki yet again bowed, like in the dream.

‘And to you, Verdandi.’ He then adjusted his tunic, turned to his companion, and gave his best smile.

‘How about lunch?’

**

Thor stood, quite unsure, and then peered across to his friends, to see if they had any idea what was going on. They had called it the haunted garden, a place where the ground seemed to die, where nothing could grow. As children, they had played in it, but over the years, it had seemed to wilt. It was the place where he first met Sif, the place he had come when memories of his Mother and a tiny baby with dark black hair kept him awake. It was where Odin had come, to sit with him, to talk and teach.

Now, he stood on the grass, staring at the trees that had appeared out of nowhere. The Garden was filled with bright colours, reds and purples and blues, he’d never seen something so pretty. He didn’t need to turn to know his Mother was approaching, still unsure about how he felt with her back. On the one hand, he had always wanted a Mother, someone that would love him unquestionably. But then again, she had left in favour of the other son. Thor wanted to feel angry, wanted to hate both her and Loki, yet he found himself unable to.

‘Thor.’ Her voice was soft, silky and warmed something in his chest, where there had previously just been an ache. A hand closed over his arm, and he looked down to her, the smile forming before he could stop it. She was like an Angel, he thought, knowing exactly when to come to her.

‘Did you do this?’ He gestured to the garden, unknowingly leaning against her, soaking in the warmth she offered.

‘No, that would be your brother.’ Thor startled, looked to her in confusion, but she just smiled and cupped his cheek.

‘How about we dine together, tonight? I have a lot of time to make up for.’ He agreed almost instantly, not even needing to think about it, before wondering if he could invite Loki to such a thing. He wished to get to know his brother, that was for sure, but before he could ask, Fandral came running into the Garden. He looked flushed, like he had been running for a while, sweat clinging to his forehead.

‘Tree… Garden… Oh!’ The Warrior turned to the garden, suddenly seemed rather confused, slumped into Hogun who supported him.

‘Where’s Loki?’ Sif inquired before Thor could ask the exact same question.

‘Getting ready for this afternoon.’ It took Thor a moment to remember, and when he did, he groaned. It was the Village afternoon, a day when he was to go around the outer villages and speak to the people. It never went well, they always thought he was too brash, and the children were often frightened away by his size and loud voice. His friends were no better, struggling to communicate with the common people, but Thor knew he was supposed to do it. After all, he would one day be King.

‘Ah, I heard of such a thing. I should also be getting ready, I will see you later.’ Another brief touch, before Frigga was walking away, humming to herself and reaching to brush against one of the flowers. Thor could have sworn it glowed slightly at her touch, but that was impossible, was it not? He looked out to the garden, once dead, now brimming with life.

Right, impossible.


	13. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor bond

‘Are you alright?’ Thor jumped slightly, startling the horse under him, before righting himself. Loki was looking across, concerned, and the God had momentarily forgot he was not alone. His friends were further back, as Royal Protocol stated, and that meant it was a chance to be alone with his brother. If being alone meant riding out, with at least twenty of the Einherjar, the Queen and King at the front. For a moment, he considered lying, before figuring Loki would hear about it sooner or later.

‘There was an incident. Last year.’ Loki moved his horse closer, like the Guards didn’t know what had happened, but Thor was thankful for the attempt. He looked to the front cautiously, knew his father wouldn’t be that impressed he was repeating it.

‘I grew up in the Palace. Dad raised me himself, sent away the maids that offered, let Eir help if needed.’ Thor didn’t really want to bring it up, not when it seemed to be the topic that divided them, but Loki relaxed into the saddle like he was comforted by Thor’s trust.

‘I was kept in the Citadel, didn’t meet anyone from the village, not until the processions.’ He still remembered it, the first time riding out, his friends by his side as they went to explore. Although they were not nobles themselves, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif came from well-off families, Thor knew that.

‘I was brash, commented on the state of one of the houses in the Village. It turned out, it was damaged from the last war, and they hadn't had the money to repair it.’ That had been the most awkward moment, but it wasn’t the complete truth. The woman had been pretty, yet had ignored his advances, and he had lashed out verbally, calling her home no better than a sty. Only, others heard the comment, called him ignorant, blamed the lack of a Mother on his nature. The thought turned his worry into a slightly angrier expression, he was hardly to blame for such a thing, his Mother had ran off because of the Norns, something he had never prayed to, yet they had always ensured victory in battle. Where they really as powerful as Loki and Frigga told him?

‘But you were not to know.’ Loki pointed out, as if his brother was reading his thoughts, Thor huffing and looking back to the front. It was true, he hadn't known, but he should have done. Why his Father hadn't thought to educate him on the poorer in society, he didn’t know. With the moment stretching between them, he thought he might as well try to learn more about his brother.

‘You were in a War?’ A strange look passed across Loki’s face, something that Thor would almost call haunted, if he had to take a guess. It passed, Loki looking across with a calm expression, annoyingly common on his face.

‘In the North of Alfheim, there are rebel factions attempting to take control.’ Politics, something he was slightly better at, but he hadn't heard anything about the rebellions. He made a note to ask more about it later, focusing instead on the bridge they crossed into the Village. The horses stopped, Thor looking out across the market. At least this year, he knew better than to comment on the houses.

**

‘It’s not really… an Aesir trait is it?’ Fandral remarked, the five of them walking through the market. All around, people attempted to catch their attention, with everything from shiny brooches to dangerous daggers, potions to fine silks. The topic of discussion was Loki, and his transformation of the Garden. Thor had never seen anything like it, other than an early memory of Mother doing such a thing with a dead flower in her room, but this was on a much larger scale. He wondered if that was because Loki had been raised by her, that he had adopted a trait that was not considered necessary in Aesir culture. It was another thing they would have to talk about.

‘Useful trick.’ Sif remarked, stopping to admire a small set of throwing knives, before returning to the group. They were following the tracks of the King and Queen, the aim to reach the end of the Village by the Well, where the community would gather. There would be a dance, some ale to pass the time, music and celebrations. A time that Thor was supposed to bless the children, but he much preferred talking to some of the men in the Village, the ones that fought in the wars with the other Realms.

‘It is worth considering.’ Volstagg agreed, before attention turned to the King, who had stopped to speak to one of the elders in the town. Thor looked to his Mother, who had stopped to admire some of the flowers on one of the stalls, and he took the chance to walk across.

‘Different from the ones on Alfheim?’ He asked, not sure why he sounded so jealous, but seeing her smile anyway. It didn’t hide the hurt at the statement, but he wasn’t going to take it back.

‘Different, but nonetheless stunning.’ He offered his arm, which she accepted, and they moved towards the group. It was a hot day, Thor was already beginning to sweat under the sun, and the rest of the Village looked to be in the same state. The sooner they could get this on, the sooner he could get to shade. Ale was handed out, Thor happily accepting a cup and gulping it down.

‘I’m afraid the weather might be straining the day, your Majesty.’ The elder was talking to the King, Odin nodding in agreement and glancing to the sun. Was it really normal for it to be this hot, Thor wondered, finding Loki staring right at him. Suddenly, his brother smiled, moved in his direction.

‘What say we cool the place down?’ He was whispering, the obvious intention of Mischief clear, and Thor grinned across. Maybe they would get along, there was nothing like a little mischief to brighten the day, and he was interested to see what his brother suggested.

‘I’d be open to suggestions.’ Thor concluded, Loki looking around, before turning back to him.

‘You can make it rain, no?’ Thor went to point out that rain wouldn’t do much either, except make people soggy and miserable, before Loki’s smirk returned.

‘Call it a leap of faith, Thor.’ Not brother, the older noted, but he was willing to try. Mjolnir was on his belt, so he discreetly wrapped his hand around the handle, began to summon the power of Thunder that belonged to him. For a moment, nothing, and then the beginning of clouds that formed quickly, rain beginning to fall. It was drawing attention, people murmuring, and for a moment, Thor thought Loki had tricked him so that he looked bad. But the rain hit something, like a barrier, and rolled down the sides, not hitting the village. The air was cooling rapidly, and when the villagers realised that they would not be soaked, a round of applause began.

‘A good shout, Prince Thor!’ One of them shouted, others cheering it, and Thor beamed. He went to turn to his brother, to point out that they had done it, but Loki had already disappeared.


	14. Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cute moments, ending slightly badly

‘And for you?’ Loki inquired, looking across to the young girl that was staring up adoringly.

‘A fluffy rabbit, please.’ He waved his hand, Seidr working, and the small fluffed object formed. She squealed happily, snatched it before thinking better of it, curtseying carefully before rushing away to the others. His brother was being congratulated, the rain still hitting the dome Loki had formed, but the younger didn’t feel jealous. Maybe this was what the Norns meant, when they said he would be the balance. It felt perfect, the right edge of power, tipped with the fact that his brother was no longer looking as moody as he had been when they had been riding down here.

‘You must be Prince Loki.’ He wasn’t used to the title, but regarding the woman, he knew who she was. Lady Eir, the only other aware of his heritage, so he bowed his head in respect, leaving the children to walk across to her.

‘You did a good thing.’ Eir remarked, nodding to Thor, who was being clapped on the back by one of the villagers. As if sensing his glance, Thor looked across, a bright smile aimed directly at Loki. For some reason, he found his chest loosening, the tight binding he kept on his Seidr relaxing, a smile playing on his lips as he looked back. He shut it down quickly, it was one thing helping, another trusting. He barely knew the man, even if the Norns had shown him growing up, he could not trust that to be the truth.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ Loki smoothly stated, but with a smile that let him know he was not angry with the woman. She chuckled, before Thor started heading across, and she excused herself.

‘How did you do that?’ Was his brother’s first question, curiosity and something Loki couldn’t quite place. The God shrugged, always hesitant to bring up their Mother, but it was the truth.

‘Mother taught me.’ Thor frowned, then smiled, his face always emotive. It then dropped when he saw the children, the ones he was supposed to be blessing as part of the ceremony. Loki thought back to the story of a boy raised in the Palace, away from public eye, confused as to how to react. Almost Loki’s opposite.

‘You should tell them a story.’ Loki advised, Thor looking between him and the group, still so hesitant to advance. But Loki led him across, settled in the middle of the group, had them gather round. Thor moved closer, placed Mjolnir down and sat next to Loki, looking for advice.

‘How about a tale of a different realm? Vanaheim?’ Loki prompted, watched Thor get the idea, and the Prince slowly began talking about the Realm. The children were hooked from the moment Thor mentioned the strange creatures, all of them beginning to ask questions about what they looked like, Thor desperately trying to explain in a way that they would understand.

‘Like this?’ Loki questioned, focusing his mind as the image formed, a beast with seven legs and dark brown fur, and Thor startled. The children squealed, and Loki smiled to his brother, gave him a nod to continue.

**

‘Have you seen Thor?’ Frigga questioned, looking to her son’s friends. She was not sure what she made of them yet, could see that they were very loyal, warriors that would have his back. The Lady Sif seemed slightly closer to Thor than the others, or at least she was trying to be, and Frigga wondered if her son had even realised that one of his closest friends was so… enamoured with him. They looked just as worried of her as she felt of them, but Hogun was kind enough to inform her that they were down by the edge of one of the meadows, with the children.

They escorted her together, and she found quite a large crowd gathered, although they parted when she moved through. Her husband was near the front, so she beelined towards him, her smile growing when she saw what everyone was focused on. Thor was currently being attacked by at least eight children, armed with sticks as swords, the Prince lying on the ground as they squealed and attacked. The entire thing was a scene, magic thick in the air, having shifted the appearance so that instead of a meadow, they were playing in what appeared to be a courtyard of a Palace.

There were other children chasing each other, or the animals that she believed to be of Vanir descent, laughing as the creatures bounded around the space. Suddenly, she spotted her youngest, plotting in the corner with a group of young girls, each with sticks of their own. It was quite a sight to see, especially when they charged forwards, attempting to reach Thor. Thor played along, groaning and falling and laughing as the groups attacked, before he eventually surrendered to one of the girls in the group.

‘Does that make me Queen?’ She asked, looking across to Loki, Thor bursting out into laughter. She looked between them, unsure, and Thor took her hand.

‘Of course it does, and what does a Queen wear?’ He looked to Loki, who nodded in agreement, his hand moving as a dress formed around her. She looked impressed, as did the others, and Frigga watched either her eldest son, husband or the Warriors for any signs that they didn’t appreciate Loki’s open use of Magic. But there was nothing, they seemed just as captured by the moment, and so she relaxed back.

‘Why can I not lift it?’ One boy was attempting to lift Mjolnir, others quickly finding fun in this game, running across to try and lift the weapon. The villagers all laughed, even Thor looked amused, and she knew how fond he had to be of such a gift. Loki had made his way across to Thor, helping his brother up.

‘Can you lift it?’ The young girl, the one that was playing the Queen, asked, looking to Loki.

‘Of course not, your Majesty, only the God of Thunder could wield such a thing.’ He winked, the girl laughing, before the harmony was broken by the sound of the warning bell from the Citadel ringing.

It was a shift of mood so quick that it almost physically shifted, Loki’s glamour dropping from the scene in front, everyone’s attention on the sirens filling the air.

‘We must hurry to the Citadel. Asgard is under attack.’ Was all Odin said, the Guards quickly hurrying to the King to protect him. Thor had summoned Mjolnir, telling his Father that he would head straight there.

‘Loki…’ Even in this moment of panic, Frigga was touched by the fact that Thor was looking to his brother. Loki looked back, quickly moved to the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, hands moving as green mist enveloped them.

‘We’ll meet you at the Palace.’ And with that, the group vanished. Frigga wasn’t surprised, she knew Loki could do such a thing, but Thor seemed slightly startled. It didn’t last long, replaced with worry as he took to the skies, and Frigga hurried after her husband.


	15. Dark Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H, Malekith, powerful Loki, tired Odin, King Thor

He had lost the Warriors Three and Lady Sif as soon as he dropped them off, running to the location with the most commotion. A lot of dead soldiers, some injured, and he was quick to survey the numbers. There seemed to be some issues with the way they were positioned, like they hadn't followed protocol, running from the Citadel and into the courtyard. He hurried around, organising those who were still able to fight, heard the sirens still ringing. It was time to turn those off, it was just causing more panic, so he focused and reappeared in the prison.

A dead Guard was slumped by the handle, holding it down, and Loki shifted his body to turn the siren off. Most of the cells were empty, Loki moving through them, counting how many were empty. So, something had let them out, presumably whatever had come to attack Asgard. They must have got past Heimdall, suggesting a cloaking ability that he was instantly intrigued about. He moved down one of the older corridors, stopped suddenly when he saw one of the empty cells. In the far right corner, right at the back of a cell, a single letter was scratched into the wall. How his eyes had found such a small sign, he didn’t know, but maybe it was because there was no way that it was a coincident.

**H.**

Whoever H was, they had been on Asgard, and if that wasn’t enough to worry Loki, the fact they had been in a prison was. No, he couldn’t think about that now, he had a job to do. And the sudden burst of Seidr, from his Mother, told him that she was in trouble. Something that he was attuned to, and ready to kill whoever thought it was a good idea to threaten the Queen of Asgard.

Loki was focused, invisible to the rest of the soldiers, focusing entirely on sneaking. He wasn’t sure who the person was that was currently holding a blade to his brother’s neck, and his Mother’s. A dark-Elf, that much he knew, and he had to fight to remain in control as he snuck into the Throne room, looked at the mess around him. Thor, he could tell, was tempted to call for his Hammer. The only thing stopping him was the blade pressed to Frigga’s neck, and the fact that Odin looked very pale.

Odin-sleep, Frigga had told him about it, and now was not the time. Loki moved closer, pausing when he reached Thor’s friends. The Warriors were pinned, all apart from Hogun, who was currently bleeding out. Loki paused, careful not to step in the blood, knowing it would leave footprints. He bent down, placed a hand over the wound, saw Hogun’s eyes widen.

‘Shh.’ Loki muttered, withdrew, looked back up. Outside, soldiers were still trying to defend Asgard, unaware of the situation with its Royals. Odin looked straight across the room, to where Loki was, and the God knew that he was visible to the King. Not necessarily a bad thing, Loki stalking closer.

_‘Thor, stay still. Wait for my signal.’ _He knew the message was received when his brother flinched, looked towards the door for him, while Loki moved closer. One wrong move, that knife went into his Mother’s neck, and he wasn’t sure he could rely on the mysterious “H” to bring her back like they had Ordon.

‘Where’s the stone?’ The man, who Loki was slowly creeping up on, asked. The question made him freeze, having seen something about stone-like objects in the visions the Norns granted, realised that this might be bigger than he first feared. No, he could not be distracted. He looked to the elf holding his Mother, focused on the creature, wormed his way inside his head in a move that his Mother had forbidden him to do.

_‘You should take that blade, and put it through your neck.’ _Loki inputted quietly, first a whisper, building the sound as the Elf tried to resist. He wobbled, loosened his grip on Frigga, staggered back. Loki shouted to Thor, who got the Hint, one hand stretching for Frigga while the other reached for the Hammer, Loki spinning and slamming his hands out, knocking the Elves holding down Thor’s friends.

A wet gurgling sound filled, Loki turning to find the Elf had done what he’d asked, the Leader looking very confused, just as the others in the room did. Thor had their Mother, the Warriors had reached Odin, and Loki looked to the leader.

**_‘His name is Malekith, and he would have killed your Mother, in the timeline we prevented.’ _**Skuld spoke softly, her voice comforting yet the truth shook Loki, knowing that this man would have taken everything from him.

**_‘He’s here for the Aether, but it is not yet on Asgard. The convergence, something that is supposed to happen. Reach out.’ _**Verdandi, this time, advised. Loki did just that, hand stretched, focused. Malekith gasped, hands clutching at his throat, and Loki twisted slightly harder.

‘M…Mercy. Mercy.’

**_‘Kill.’ _**Urd stated, and Loki didn’t hesitate on that order, snapped his wrist as Malekith’s head twisted, the cracking sound followed by a thud as his body hit the floor. Huh, Loki hadn't tried that technique before, but it certainly was useful if he didn’t have a weapon. The remaining Elves had frozen, but Loki could not kill them, for it was not necessarily his place to do so. After all, he was only here to balance Thor, and so he looked across to his brother.

Thor had one arm on Frigga, keeping her behind Mjolnir, to protect. His eyes were focused on the body that Loki had twisted, before he looked to Loki.

‘I’ll take them, you take Mother.’ Thor remarked, releasing Frigga to turn towards the Elves. Seeing the threat was gone, the Warriors left Odin’s side, moving to help Thor. Loki was surprised when Hogun came across, offered out his hand in what he presumed was a typical way that male warriors greeted each other. He accepted, the smaller man pulling him in to pat his shoulder.

‘Thank you, Prince.’ The title wasn’t right, not when he hadn't been raised one, so he quickly told the Warrior that calling him Loki was fine. Hogun grinned, moved across to Thor, while Loki turned to Frigga. There was a slight bruise against her neck, which he reached for, healing with very little effort. Odin moved across, tired and lethargic, Frigga offering to take him to his Chambers for Odin-sleep. The King looked unsure, looking between them.

‘Have faith, husband, Thor will manage the throne while your asleep. Loki will help him.’ Odin vaguely nodded, Frigga calling for the Einherjar to come and take the King to his sleep, pronouncing that Thor was acting-King while Odin was sleeping. Loki looked at the bustling commotion, then to the dead body of the Elf. He had a Temple to visit.


	16. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki moments

Thor was hurrying, he knew that, but his friends seemed to understand. Sif took hold of the prisoner he was trying to wrangle into a cell, gave him a nod.

‘Go, find him.’ Thor shot her a thankful look, glad to have such a brilliant warrior by his side, before rushing off to find his brother. It didn’t take long, the Guards seemed to have a habit of knowing his location, and they were quick to inform him that Loki had left with a horse, heading in the direction of the temple. After what Thor had seen, such power, wielded by nothing more than a twist of his hand, Thor was starting to understand that maybe his brother and Mother weren’t exaggerating what the Norns could do.

He reached the stables in record time, tacked his own horse up and led the gelding from the stable, mounting in a smooth movement.

‘Your Majesty?’ One of the Guards asked, Thor forgetting that it was customary that the King was escorted everywhere. It was not the first time he had been acting King, but usually it was during a peaceful time, where he could stay in the Palace with his friends. Now, he looked down to the Guard, put on his best stern face.

‘Keep the Palace guarded, assess the casualties. I will be back with the Prince.’ That was all he offered, before squeezing once and cantering from the courtyard, in quick pursuit of his brother.

**

Loki gasped, felt the energy drain from him, the moss closing over his hand. Verdandi gave an encouraging smile, even as the plant moved over him, connecting him to Yggdrasil. His body wavered, sinking slowly, slumping against the tree. It was okay, he needed to see the Future, and it required a bigger sacrifice than normal. His head was beginning to hurt, the energy that was seeping out turning into power, the grass growing thicker, plants sprouting out, vines wrapping around him and holding him in place.

_‘Let go, Prince, we’ll catch you.’ _He had so many questions, so many things he needed to know, like who H was, why his Mother had died in an alternate life. How Loki could avoid it, what the stones were, what they meant for the future of Asgard. Did he need to go to Midgard, to find the stone? He did as told, lowered his defences, had just enough strength to keep his eyes open in time to see Thor come skidding in, confused and shocked. Then, Loki gave in, felt sleep take over as he connected to the Tree.

**

Thor froze, his brother looked as good as dead, pale and slumped over, vines wrapping around his body. Had this place not been a Temple, he would have summoned his hammer, broken Loki out in an instant. Instead, he slowly crossed the space, staring hesitantly to the faces behind.

‘He looks like he’s in pain.’ He said aloud, wondering if he was crossing boundaries when he bent down, reaching a hand to touch his brother’s shoulder. He was stopped by a chuckle, head snapping up to look at one of the Priestesses, a woman who was reading, leaning against the wall like the sight in front did not bother her. He was unsure which of the Norns were which, had never really bothered to learn them, but now, he wished he had.

‘Loki Friggason is not in pain, he simply is offering us something, in return for showing him the answers to his questions.’ What questions? What could Loki possibly need to ask that would mean he did this?

‘It drains his energy, feeds it back to Yggdrasil.’ A petite woman, who he realised must have come from the third, empty alcove at the end, stated. She was walking around the other side of the Tree, dipping her bare foot into a pool of water, the water that Thor knew he had been lowered in as a babe. It was where he got his powers.

‘Why?’ Thor asked, looking between the two that had spoken, then to the silent one. Her eyes were sealed shut, but she was facing his way, like she could see him regardless of her lack of sight.

‘He seeks the truth. Surely you have questions.’ Thor understood what she was saying, looked down at his hand, then to the Tree. Could it work the same way? Did it? They didn’t stop him, not as he took a step closer, reached out cautiously.

‘Focus on what you want to know.’ The lady reading added, and Thor touched the Tree. He wasn’t sure how Loki fought to stay awake, his vision blacked out in seconds.

**

_‘What are you doing here?’ Loki asked, staring at his brother, who had landed rather ungracefully in the water. He offered a hand, Thor accepting, then jumping back. His eyes widened, evidently out of fear, and Loki cocked his head. What was wrong? Thor was staring at him like he had never seen him, and it was then that Loki remembered that, with the Norns, nothing could be hidden. He winced, glanced down to his blue skin, then back to his brother. _

_‘I can explain.’ Thor stayed silent, but wasn’t trying to kill him, so Loki hoped his brother would be slightly open to the fact they were not related by blood. _

_‘I am Loki Laufeyson, taken by Odin as a spoil of war, adopted by the Royals and raised as their son, your brother.’ He waited, for anything, for a sign that Thor was going to flip. The God hesitated, took a step closer, and Loki let him. A hand reached out, curious, touching the bare skin on his forearm. It didn’t burn, Loki would never hurt his brother, why would he? Thor’s grip became more solid, another hand gripping his other arm, before his eyes moved to the carvings on Loki’s forehead. _

_‘The son of Laufey.’ Thor murmured, Loki shutting his ruby eyes and waiting. Strangely, Thor did not hurt him, seconds later, fingers tracing the marks on his forehead. _

_‘You’ve never called me brother before.’ Loki’s eyes shot open, realising Thor was teasing him, blinked in surprise. Then, carefully, still fearing rejection, he smiled back. _

_‘I never knew you so insecure, brother.’ Loki tested the word, knew that the statement was more about him than Thor, and his brother replied with a smile that matched. So, they were okay, despite the fact they were not blood related. _

_‘Why are we here?’ Thor looked out, confused, and Loki realised he had forgotten where they were. He looked around the barren land, before shrugging. _

_‘Shall we find out?’ He knew his eyes were shining with mischief, the chance to cause havoc, and was pleasantly surprised when Thor grinned. _

_‘Lead the way, brother.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Like it?


	17. Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piecing bits together

_‘Any idea what this place is?’ Thor was looking around, staring at the horizon that stretched out, the sky painted with oranges and reds that didn’t look of Asgard origin. For that matter, they didn’t look like anything from any of the Nine Realms. There was water on the floor, around ankle-deep, and it was starting to bother him. Loki seemed perfectly content, leading the way to the only thing in the empty land, a small marble feature. _

_‘It feels weird, disconnected from Yggdrasil.’ Loki offered, and Thor accepted that as his brother having no clue either. They reached the small building, stepping out of the water, and Loki led the way inside. It was dark, the only light the sunlight that couldn’t reach around corners. _

_‘Thor, do you see that?’ It was a Stone. Sitting on a pedestal, almost calmly. _

_‘It’s the Aether.’ Loki added, and Thor thought back to everything he knew about the substance. Not a lot, in total, just that it had some very powerful abilities. His brother seemed curious, reaching to touch the red stone, and as he did, it changed colour. Blue, a bright shining colour that Thor recognised. _

_‘The Tesseract. It’s in the Treasure Room.’ Why did Loki’s face darken? What was the connection between them? Loki yet again reached, another colour change, this time to green. It was repeated, yellow, then orange, then purple, before it went back to the red that the Aether had been. Six colours, six stones, and Loki seemed to be confused. _

_‘What does it mean?’ Thor asked, reaching for Loki’s blue skin, surprised when he didn’t pull back. He may not know a lot about his brother, but he could already tell that his brother preferred being left alone, kept things hidden. Maybe it was because his title, maybe just the way he thought he had to be, but Thor wasn’t going to let it happen. _

_‘Six stones, legend calling them the Infinity Stones. Dangerous, and they were in the future that I was shown if I had stayed on Asgard as a child.’ Thor took the offered information, stored it while trying to hide his stupid grin at Loki trusting him, at him finally having the brother he’d dreamed of as a child. Still, Loki caught it, whacked his arm with a look of fond annoyance. _

_‘Oaf.’ Brotherly banter, Thor’s grin spread, and Loki smiled back slightly. _

_‘We should wake.’ He was glad that Loki had suggested it, he was staring to hate this place, but before he could ask how, Loki was gone. _

**

Loki woke first, brushed away the vines and moss that held him down, turned to Thor. He seemed to have fallen against the tree, slumped in a way that made him look so much smaller than his large frame usually implied. He was gentle, reached out to carefully touch his cheek, the warm skin in direct contrast to Loki’s icy skin. Thor’s eyes fluttered open, focused on him slowly, a smile spreading across the elder’s face.

‘Loki.’ He didn’t know why he enjoyed the way his brother said his name, the feeling of warmth that he’d missed for so long, but he hid it with an exasperated sigh and roll of his eyes.

‘Are you going to nap for the rest of the day, or should we get back to the palace, King?’ The title was mocking, snarky, but Thor still looked pleased by it. A childish grin, Loki tempted to hit his brother again, but refused to give him the pleasure of doing so. Instead, he stood up, dusted down his armour and, with a quick nod of thanks to the Priestesses, left the temple.

**

Frigga was glad to find that not many had perished in the battle, that the wounded were being cared for and the number of guards had increased. She remained seated by Odin’s side, knowing it was true that he could hear, despite his slumber. The Warriors Three were in the room, as was Lady Sif, giving the report on the status of Asgard. They had mentioned that Thor and Loki were not yet present, but she was not surprised, she had seen what her youngest had done.

It hadn't been something she had taught him, the ability to kill so simply, and she wondered if the Norns were driving him to do this. Then again, who was she to doubt their abilities? They had kept the two of them safe, placed them into the care of Freyr. They had kept her husband and eldest safe when she couldn’t.

The doors swung open, Thor marching in confidently, armour still bloody from battle. By his side, Loki was less brash with his movements, more refined, but they looked well. Both of them, seemingly with the same mission.

‘Mother.’ Loki greeted, a brief smile, whereas Thor went to kiss her. She tilted, brushed lips against his cheek, smiled when he tried to keep the bloody armour away from her dress. His gaze dropped to his father, concern on his face.

‘How is he?’ Loki didn’t look as concerned, was staring at Thor’s back, although he appeared deep in thought.

‘Stable. It shouldn’t be too long, no more than a couple of days of rest.’ Thor hummed in agreement, turned to greet his friends, who gave him the same update on the state of Asgard. Her eldest listened to the reports, but when it came to the end, he seemed unsure of what to pursue first.

‘The Guards aren’t needed in such large quantities, and the Gatekeeper should rest.’ Loki stated, eyes still focused on one spot, lost in his own head. Thor regarded the words, nodding his head along as he did so.

‘Dismiss the extra patrols, have Heimdall released of duty until the next sunrise.’ His friends hesitated, in a way that Frigga knew was because they were raised together, the fact they thought they could question the word of the King. It would be dangerous, later in his reign, to have such a connection. They could not be seen to have such hold over the King, yet Thor was young, and that experience would come with time.

‘Are you coming with us?’ Thor would have said yes, Frigga was sure, which was why she was shocked with the words that came from his mouth.

‘No, I have other duties to attend. The Realm was attacked, and we must find a way to stop it from happening again. Do you have the ability?’ He was looking at Loki, who finally snapped from his haze, looking back to Thor.

‘Possibly, if I have the books and time.’

‘Anything you need, brother.’ Thor stated, a look shared between them, before Loki turned to the door.

‘I’ll come to your Chambers if I find anything.’ Thor agreed, Loki left, and Frigga wondered what had changed between the two of them to balance out the power. His friends seemed just as bewildered, but Thor was already following in Loki’s step, leaving the room.

‘That was…’

‘Unexpected?’ Hogun finished, and Fandral nodded. They turned, as if remembering she was there, and bowed, before making a hasty retreat. Frigga looked back to her husband, reached for his hand carefully.

‘Our boys, Odin. Look how well they’ve grown.’


	18. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from the Elves

Loki held still, even though he wanted to run towards him, to greet. Odin sat behind him, on the throne, where he had been since waking from Odin-sleep three days prior. Loki hadn't learnt much yet about the stones, just that they seemed to be the building blocks for the universe, that he needed to track them down to discover their power. Thor had been run ragged, sorting out the Guard and fixing the damage done, and he looked pleased to be back as Prince for the time being.

Freyr was here, on Asgard. It had been Odin’s idea, to welcome the Alfheim ambassadors and discuss how Odin was going to help in the rebellion in the North. It was an excuse, really, for Odin to get Freyr here, Loki knew that. But Frigga was beaming, practically glowing as the group halted, bowed to the King. Odin welcomed them, voice strong despite his sleep, and that was all his Mother could take. She rushed down the steps, Freyr catching her and hugging her tightly.

Proxi was here, moved to speak to Odin, who descended to be closer to his wife. Thor had also started to move, curiosity and jealousy on his face, while Loki waited. The Leader of Alfheim shot him a smile, and Loki returned it, before Freyr called his name.

‘Loki!’ He grinned, moved across to be wrapped up in a hug, a manly slap on the back before the God pulled back, a tired smile on his face. He looked older, a lot older, and Frigga seemed concerned by it.

‘Asgard suits you well, my boy.’ A hand against his shoulder, a reassuring squeeze, Loki responding to the fond smile with one of his own. Freyr then turned back to Frigga, before his gaze slipped to Thor. His brother looked terrified, standing awkwardly, like he wasn’t sure he belonged in this group.

‘Uncle Freyr, meet my brother, Thor.’ Loki stepped back, kept his gaze on Thor’s, who seemed pleased for the invite. He stepped forwards, Freyr shocking the God by gripping him and pulling him close like he had done Loki. It was funny to see, the Trickster hiding a laugh as Thor was squeezed half to death, cheeks flushing the darkest of reds.

‘Thor, every inch the God they tell me about.’ A clap on the shoulder, just like Freyr had done with Loki, and the younger didn’t miss Odin watching the interaction, like he was worried about the old God being in Asgard. He didn’t really have time to think that much about it, because a familiar face had popped out of the crowd of Elves that had come to Asgard.

‘Ordon.’ Loki breathed out, Freyr laughing and stepping out of the way as the Elf rushed to meet him. A hug was shared, arms lingering slightly too long to be considered a greeting between comrades. The Prince pulled back, studied the Elf, before realising that his brother and his friends were watching. He could not discuss anything here, not with them in earshot, and the Prince looked to his Mother.

‘Go, show him around.’ He thanked her, gripped Ordon’s hand and let his Seidr teleport them from the room.

**

‘Who was that?’ Fandral asked Thor, the Prince glaring at his friend, able to hear the jealousy in his tone. The Elves had gone to the Chambers they had been given, Thor and his friends were in the garden, the one that Loki had made bloom. His Mother was in the garden, arm looped through that of her brother’s, and Thor was not sure what he made of Freyr. Odin told him the God was a war-legend, someone who had threatened Odin’s power long ago.

Now, looking at the greying hair and the slight limp in his step, it was difficult to imagine that he had been a threat.

‘Ordon, or at least that was what Loki said.’ Sif remarked, by Thor’s side, and the Prince thought back to the Elf. Tall, a warrior no doubt, but the smile seemed familiar. The hug had stretched, a fondness that Thor hadn't seen before shining in Loki’s eyes. So, the two were close, yet Loki had not mentioned him. In fact, he didn’t know much about Loki’s life in Alfheim.

‘We should invite him to spar.’ Thor concluded, and Hogun chuckled.

‘Jealous?’ Volstagg asked, and Thor rolled his eyes. He just wanted to know who the Elf was, and why Loki wouldn’t tell him about him. After all, they were supposed to be brothers, and they shared bigger secrets than an Elf named Ordon.

‘I’ll have a message sent to him.’ Thor concluded, before going in search of a servant.

**

‘There’s a lot of gold.’ Ordon remarked, head resting against the fur, fingers spread out and wrapped in the fabric. These were Loki’s Chambers, the ones he would have had all his life, had he been kept on Asgard. Instead, he had only had them for a short time, decorated accordingly. Books, things he had been reading to try and locate the stones. His clothing, armour, weapons. A painting of him and his Mother.

The note that he had received when Ordon had been brought back from the dead. Which was what Loki’s eyes kept being drawn to, the scar on Ordon’s chest, shown by the unbuttoned fabric that hung from his torso. He had asked to see it, to check if Seidr remained imbedded in the wound like it had done when he had first come back to life. The Elf hadn't bothered rebuttoning the tunic, and Loki wasn’t complaining about that fact.

‘Asgard is built on the spoils of war.’ Loki pointed out, taking a seat across from his friend, having already shared a lot of his experiences with the Elf. Ordon had been especially interested in the discovery of Fandral, probably aided by the fact that Loki had said he was a flirt.

‘And what of Thor? Is he everything you imagined?’ A wink was placed on the end, Ordon shifting in the chair to lean forwards.

‘Powerful. A good Prince. But in need of balance.’ Just like the Norns had told him. A knock on the door startled him, had Ordon leaning back into the chair, and he invited the person in. A maid slipped in, bobbed a curtsey politely.

‘Prince Thor would like to know if you will accompany him at the training grounds, your Highness.’ He thanked her, something he’d already figured out didn’t happen much, especially with the look of shock and the shaky retreat. Ordon was already standing, reaching for the armour he had shed.

‘I do love a good fight.’ Loki sighed, could already see this ending badly.

‘Please try and restrain yourself.’


	19. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is jealous, Loki is oblivious, Frigga sees all

Loki watched in amusement as they fought, as Ordon tried to outsmart Fandral, as the Warrior growled and fought back with just as much vigour. It was hilarious, enough to entertain him for hours, but sadly Thor was getting back into the fight, and so it ended quickly. That hammer was no match for a simple Elf, soldier or not, and Ordon knew it. He bowed in defeat, looked across to Loki, sweaty and dirty and bruised, yet somehow the smile still shining.

‘Fancy a fight, for old times sake?’ Loki crossed the sand, not really interested in fighting, but he wouldn’t deny his friend the chance. He summoned two swords, not like the ones on Asgard, sharp and slender and dangerous, handing one across to Ordon. Once he was sure his friend was ready, he gestured for the Elf to fight, and he did. A lunge that Loki easily blocked, and the fight begun.

It was comforting, a familiar dance that they had done for years, backwards and forwards. He didn’t need to show off, didn’t need to fight at his full capacity, could just enjoy having someone to fight with that had some Seidr. Sure enough, Ordon sent out a small blast of energy, enough to send Loki skidding back into the sand, heels digging in to stop him from falling.

‘Impressive.’ Loki drawled, holding the word on his tongue, teasing. The Elf snorted, wiped sweat from his brow.

‘I learnt from the best.’ A cute compliment, one accompanied with a wink, and Loki shot back one of his own. Only a small wave, but still enough for the Elf to stumble and fall, rolling quickly to his feet and spraying sand as he did so.

‘Alfheim isn’t the same without you.’ Another lunge, Loki choosing to hit in straight on, swords clashing noisily.

‘I’m needed here.’ The truth, he was needed here, he had to figure out so many things. Like the Stones, whoever H was, how to balance Thor in the way the Norns wanted.

‘Gives me an excuse to come to Asgard, I suppose.’ The Elf ducked his sword, swung sharply as he moved under Loki’s sword, turning to aim for his thigh. But Loki couldn’t allow it, twisted his body and let his legs propel him in a flip, landed solidly and pressed the sword to the Elf’s neck, enough to form a slight indent. Ordon swallowed, grinned, leant into the sword slightly with that dangerous look in his eyes, the same one Loki had seen in war.

‘How’s the rebellion?’ Loki asked, keeping the sword pressed to the Elf’s neck, watched the sweat glisten off the skin.

‘Different, without you fighting at my side.’ He lowered the sword, made them both vanish, and chuckled.

‘I’m going for a bath. Can I trust you to find your way back to your Chambers?’ Ordon was still grinning, even as Loki turned to walk back, spotted his brother with a scowl on his face, and his friends with curiosity.

‘Perhaps, or perhaps you might find me in your bath.’ Loki just snorted, ignored the blatant flirting, far too aware that Ordon was mostly doing it to wind up the others listening.

**

Frigga found her eldest with a frown on his face, sitting with his friends in one of the reclining rooms. Immediately she found herself beelining towards them, just because she couldn’t bare to see that look on Thor’s face. His friends straightened at her approach, and she hoped one day they would learn to relax around her.

‘Thor, my son, what bothers you?’ She reached out, enjoyed the fact that he didn’t deny her the contact she craved, brushed a thumb along the line of stubble that had formed. He was still so young, she thought, despite how grown-up he might look.

‘Loki did not mention a friend.’ Thor stated, a pout on his face, the frown deepening when Frigga laughed.

‘Sweet, Loki probably did not see the need to. You should get to know Ordon, he is a brilliant Elf, and he fought alongside Loki in the battle.’ Frigga saw the look in Thor’s eyes, the jealousy that raged in the electric blue, smiled slightly when he relaxed.

‘My Lady! Or should it be my Queen?’ Ordon, ever picking a good time, came sweeping into the room. If Thor had been jealous before, it certainly wasn’t going to help that the Elf was wearing one of Loki’s tunics, the green suiting his eyes as he smiled, taking her hand to press a kiss to it. She had known him since he was a boy, a tiny Elf playing with the others at the lake. Had demanded he call her by her name, that she was not his ruler, yet he insisted on the tease.

‘Ordon, you know how I feel about such a title.’ She did like the Elf, thought he was good for Loki, although she wasn’t sure how he would fit in to Loki’s new life. Still, if anyone could be determined, it was Ordon.

‘Sorry, Frigga, it’s just that you suit the title so well.’ She batted his hand away, laughed at his obvious display of flirtation, even though he meant nothing by it. It was easy to see, the way his playful flirtation turned into something deeper the moment Loki walked in, like right now, Ordon’s attention turning instantly to her youngest.

‘Causing trouble?’ Loki asked, shooting her a bright smile, one that made his eyes sparkle.

‘No more than usual.’ Ordon replied, and Frigga had to hide her smile at how Thor was frowning again.

‘Mother, Uncle Freyr wanted you. I believe he was in the library.’ She nodded, turned to leave, listened to the conversation as she left.

‘Busy, Loki?’ Ordon asked, and Frigga felt a stab of joy at the response.

‘Yes, actually, Thor and I have a pre-arranged event.’ She didn’t need to turn to know that Thor would be smugly smiling at the Elf, could already see that would be a rivalry to watch.


	20. Not a good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not a good day

‘Your presence is required, your Highness.’ Loki looked up from the book, having been reading about the History of the wars that Odin fought, and had focused on the fact that a general was never mentioned in such a thing. Somebody was trying to hide something, like whoever H was, he presumed they had been important to Odin.

‘For what?’ He asked the servant, offering a small smile to assure the terrified man that he was not as scary as the other Royals.

‘A fight has broken out, my Prince. Between Prince Thor and one of the Elves.’ Ordon. Loki sighed, put the book down and quickly focused his Seidr, reappearing in the feasting Hall. Thor was seething, small sparks of electricity across his form, while Ordon was sporting a very nasty bruise on his face. Loki looked between them, trying to work out which one was the main issue.

‘What happened?’ He asked, directing the question to the only other people in the room, Thor’s friends, who seemed to be glaring like they were ready to attack Ordon.

‘This Elf,’ the word was spat aggressively, ‘tried to suggest that I was only pleased you were here, because I was too immature to have a Throne.’ Ordon smiled weakly at Loki when he turned his head, guilt spread across his cheeks, a flush that reached the tips of his ears.

‘The Prince did say that I was ruining your reputation.’ Ordon added, Loki looking back to Thor, amused by both of them. He liked a little chaos, but this was between two people he cared about, which made him hesitate on it.

‘Ordon, Thor is a Prince. Of a foreign realm. You should watch your tongue.’ He advised it, trying to seem casual, but Thor was smugly grinning, and Ordon was never one to hold his tongue.

‘He’s being a brat. He doesn’t own you!’ When they had been little, Ordon had always insisted that family ties only extended as far as they needed, it was a bond that formed that mattered. That was probably because he did not have a good relationship with the family that bore him, and Loki could sympathise.

‘He is my brother!’ Thor shouted back, looking tempted to call for Mjolnir. Loki probably wouldn’t have stopped him, Ordon was really heading towards treason, if he wasn’t careful.

‘No he isn’t!’ Silence. Complete silence, enough that Loki could hear Ordon exhale at the secret he had spilled. Loki remained quiet, watched his friend realise the consequences of his words. Had Thor not known, Loki would have been in trouble.

‘It does not matter his heritage, Loki is my brother, regardless.’ Thor’s words were hissed, seething, and even Loki winced.

‘You would not say that if the people knew. You’d sell him out in a heartbeat.’ Loki decided that he had grown tired of their bickering, stalked across towards the Elf. He yanked him up, ran a hand quickly over the bruised eye, healing it.

‘Thank you, Lo…’ He didn’t have time to finish the sentence, because Loki was shoving him backwards through a portal he had made, landing him somewhere in the outer Citadel. He would find his way back eventually, but it would give him time to cool down his anger.

‘Anybody want to explain?’ Fandral was looking between them, Thor looking up to Loki. The younger was surprised, Thor was waiting for his permission, and Loki was shocked.

‘You trust them?’ He trusted Thor, and so when his brother nodded, Loki screwed his eyes shut and let his skin shift. It took slightly longer than usual, because he wasn’t used to having people watch it. When he opened them, Thor was grinning, standing and moving across.

‘It looks better in this Realm.’ Thor remarked, reaching for one of Loki’s horns, and the Jotun glared at his older brother with annoyance. Sif was the next to approach, curious, fingers reaching to brush across Loki’s blue skin. The others were hesitant, waited till Thor and Sif had moved away.

‘How…?’ Loki let Hogun reach out, felt rather awkward with all these people touching him, but he held still. They hadn't seen something like him before, he wasn’t a typical Jotun.

‘Firstborn son of Laufey, abandoned during the war.’ Loki remarked, felt a strong wave of Seidr heading his way, didn’t need to worry about the door opening. Frigga had known he had shifted, that much he could tell, because she didn’t seem shocked to see him in this skin. She walked across, smiled up at him.

‘I heard there was a fight.’ Of course she did, Frigga knew everything. Loki attempted to shift back, stumbled slightly at the difference in temperature, his Mother catching him as he stumbled.

‘You shouldn’t stay in one form for so long.’ She scolded, gently, and he pouted at her. It was true, he needed to practice moving between them, while Thor explained that he had got in a fight with Ordon.

Frigga smiled knowingly, tutted at Thor with affection, before turning back towards the door.

‘Your Uncle wants to see you, Loki.’

**

Freyr was seated on the balcony, looking out across the view, when Loki appeared beside him.

‘Take a seat, Loki.’ Loki did, looked across to his Uncle with worry, he seemed to be fading quicker than Loki could have anticipated.

‘You know what I’m the God of?’ The Jotun knew where this was going, bit down hard on his tongue before answering.

‘Peace, fertility, blessings.’

‘Indeed. I’d like you to do something for me, Loki.’ The God wouldn’t deny his Uncle anything, shuffled closer and reached for him. His Uncle’s skin was wrinkled, tired against his own, but Loki kept holding it.

‘Anything.’ He promised, even if it didn’t fulfil his title. Freyr sighed, seemed pleased by his answer.

‘There’s a Valley, in Vanaheim, that hasn’t seen water in decades. I ask that you visit it, freeze it.’

‘Freeze?’ Loki knew the Valley, it used to belong to the Gods before Odin took over the realms.

‘Freeze, preserve. There are secrets there that you will uncover.’ Loki sat back, before promising he would visit. Freyr smiled, patted his hand before sinking back into the chair. Loki knew what was going to happen, turned away as the bright light engulfed both of them. When he turned back, Freyr was no longer seated on the chair, his body was gone. The light of his Seidr was fading, heading towards the sun, which was rapidly fading into dark. When a God died, it was said that the Norns would cry, and sure enough, seconds later, a sound filled Asgard.

The Temple was ringing, the sound filling all of Asgard, and Loki looked back to the empty chair, before he heard his Mother’s cry from down below in the Palace, where she had just learnt of her brother’s death. It would not be a good day, Loki concluded.


	21. Vanaheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrive on Vanaheim

Vanaheim. Another Realm Loki hadn't been to, yet now stood on, surveying the landscape around him. Thor seemed more confident, had already started walking away from the Bifrost site, his friends close behind. Ordon stayed next to Loki, looking just as nervous as the God felt, staring out.

‘So, the Valley. What do you know about it?’ Ordon was talking in general, trying to diffuse the tension between the group, but it didn’t seem to be working that well. The others were still glaring at him, and Loki was beginning to think that bringing him was a bad idea. He wanted nothing more than for them to get along, yet Ordon seemed to be set on hating Thor, just as Thor seemed to be set on hating Ordon.

‘The Valley is uninhabited, they say it is haunted. Those who go there, bring back bad luck.’ Hogun was of Vanir descent, perhaps explaining how he knew so much, and Loki made a note to ask the Warrior about his time in the Realm. It seemed to be a place scarred by war, even though it was one of the blessed realms, along with Asgard and Alfheim.

‘What would Freyr want with such a thing?’ Thor questioned, looking to Loki for guidance. He had told them that his Uncle requested them to go, that he wanted the Valley frozen. Loki was beginning to understand why already, especially the close they got, he could feel the Seidr.

‘When the Gods fell, bowing down to Odin, it was said that they went to a place to die in sanctuary.’ He didn’t want to sound to pessimistic about his own Father, but Odin really had done some bad things to the other Gods. Severing them from Yggdrasil, trying to banish their powers. Freyr had told him such stories in hushed tones, like the tale of his sister, Freya, locked in the Valley due to her beauty.

‘The Valley?’ Sif inquired, on Loki’s left, the closest Warrior to Ordon.

‘The Valley. It was said that the deaths angered Yggdrasil, cursing the Valley and rotting the ground. It was said that when the last of the Old Gods died, the curse would spread.’ The Old Gods, the ones that fought against Odin. Frigga had not been one of them, merely a child when the Wars were raging, a thousand-years Odin’s junior. Which meant the last one had been Freyr.

‘So his death will curse Vanaheim?’ Thor sounded worried, was probably beginning to understand why Odin had sent them to the Realm so quickly. They were not even invited to stay for the funeral, as soon as Odin had been told of Freyr’s request, they had been shipped off to the Realm. The fact that the King had acted so quickly told Loki that he believed the curse was real, that the pollution would kill the Realm, bringing unbalance to Yggdrasil. What Loki wouldn’t tell the group, was that the pollution would spread far further than just Vanaheim.

‘In short, yes. But there was a condition to the curse.’ Curses always had loopholes, that was what his Mother had told him, they could always be bypassed. And that was what Loki had been sent to do, along with Thor, they would be able to hopefully stop the curse from spreading and killing anything in its path.

‘I presume that’s why we’re here?’ Fandral joked, trying to lighten the dark mood, but it fell flat.

‘Power on an equal level, rivalling the Old Gods, could stop the curse from spreading, keeping it contained in the Valley.’ Equal, meaning that him and Thor combined were supposed to have the strength of the Gods that had died in the Wars. Not something that sounded easy, but he had been taught by an Old God, had faith that Yggdrasil would listen to his request. That, and the fact Loki had other reasons for wanting to freeze the Valley.

He wasn’t lying, as such, more withholding the truth. If this Valley cursed anything that stepped in it, killed whatever entered, then it had to be close to death. And, something that had touched Death was said to be immortal to its effects a second time. Loki wanted to know who H was, needed to know how they wielded power over the most deadly thing in the universe, the power of who died. If he could figure that out, then he could try and recruit them in collecting the Stones, and stopping whatever darkness the Norns feared.

Ordon had died. He bared a scar, one that should have been his death, yet he was breathing. Something that touched death and escaped, and hopefully would enter the realm. Loki knew the risks, wasn’t going to put his friend in danger, he just needed to know if the person who brought the Elf back could be trusted. And, if they would agree to a partnership with Loki.

‘Equal to? There were what, fifteen old Gods?’ Thor was beginning to sound worried, but Loki had already felt how strong his brother’s power was, had no need to panic. Thor would be fine, Mjolnir would help him harness his strength. Yggdrasil had gifted him with the hammer, so why would he not be strong enough to wield its power?

‘Sixteen. Don’t fear, you’re the son of Odin. That has to count for something.’ He teased the ending, Thor and the others chuckling along with him, while Loki considered the words. He may have been raised by the House of Odin, but he was born of Laufey-King, not a God. Even though his powers had been gifted to him, did he really have the energy to stand among the old Gods, the Deities that once controlled the Realms?

Well, there was only one way to find out.

**

‘It smells awful.’ Volstagg commented, staring out at the destruction. Thor had to agree with his friend, it smelt worse than the time they had found a Bilgesnipe’s nest, utterly detestable. The mountains, rather than a thick green covering them, had a black substance sticking to the top. The ground was bare, cracked along the edges, very few plants growing. Even the ones that did seemed to be black, ugly reminders that this place wasn’t exactly brimming with life. They had passed the last village around a mile back, where the people had begged them not to go into the Valley. Once they passed the threshold, the Village told them they would not return.

It was a convenient line that stretched out, marking the boundary between the Valley, and the Earth that was still living. Thor looked to it, wondered how Odin expected him to be able to sort this issue. Loki did not seem nervous, had settled upon a rock and taking out a leather-bound journal, while the others began to collect wood to burn, and make camp for the night.

‘What if the curse comes closer?’ He didn’t really want to wake to find that he was surrounded by Death, it didn’t exactly look comforting.

‘We have time before Freyr’s soul is fully gone, around another twelve hours before we should worry.’ Twelve hours, before the Realm started to be consumed by the Death that Loki described. Thor huffed, took a seat and glared at the Elf that had managed to worm his way back into Loki’s grace, head propped against the God’s knee and staring up at the younger.

‘I dislike him.’ Sif remarked, Thor grinning, glad that he could count on his friends to support him in his hatred of the Elf.

‘He’s good-looking.’ Fandral accompanied the sentence with a lavish wink, his promiscuity knowing no bounds, which did not surprise any of the group. Besides, they all knew that Fandral would be on their side, if needed.

‘What good is a pretty face against Death?’ Hogun’s words made sense, why had Loki brought an Elf with them? What good was Ordon, why put him in danger when it was not needed?

‘Let’s hope this works.’ Sif muttered under her breath, before leaning back against her pack, staring up at the sky. The others quickly copied, all needing rest from the hike before facing Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Vanaheim? Worried about the curse?


	22. Hela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddess of Death, a Norn, and a sad Queen

Loki was ready. He gestured for Thor to bring the rain, watched his brother summon Mjolnir to hand. Meanwhile, Loki led Ordon down to the barrier, looked out to the land of death.

‘Do you trust me?’ Loki inquired, curiously, looking across to his friend. Ordon looked scared, face tense, but he still looked across with a smile.

‘Of course.’ Good, Loki thought, before he gripped Ordon in one swift movement, pushing him back over the barrier. Behind him, he heard Thor’s friends shout, which was surprising. They didn’t like the Elf, but apparently would still protect him, which was nice to know. Ordon looked surprised, eyes wide as he looked down to the dark ground. Nothing happened. None of the graphic deaths that the village had explained, the darkness staying where it was.

‘How… did you know that would happen?’ Ordon asked, Loki cocking his head and studying the dark signature of Seidr that was currently hovering over the Elf.

‘Nope.’ He admitted, reached out curiously with his Magic. Whoever was controlling the other side was powerful, that much he could tell, but they didn’t seem to bear ill-malice towards him, so Loki pulled Ordon back to the safety of this side.

‘What in Odin’s name were you thinking?’ Thor asked, staring between them.

‘Is it H?’ Ordon questioned, ignoring Thor’s question, and Loki looked to the sky.

‘Could you make it rain?’ Clouds started to form, darkening the sky and turning it a shade that Loki appreciated, watched as rain began to fall. But not in the land of the dead, it did not rain, it just stayed dry.

‘What…?’

‘You’ll have to try harder.’ Loki pointed out, like Thor had expected this to be easy? The God huffed, began to focus, and Loki urged the others to move back when Thor’s forehead began to sweat, electricity dancing across his body. The first rain-drop landed on the dry ground, and just like that, the rain began to fall.

‘Keep him steady, and don’t let the rain stop.’ He advised the others, knowing that if the rain stopped, he’d probably be dead. And, with that, Loki stepped across the border.

**

He was intriguing. Hela could admit many things, and one of them was that Loki Laufeyson was definitely worth her time. Like now, as he stepped across into the border of Death, she watched as his skin turned a dark blue. This was her domain, the border between life and Death, and she was the only thing holding the curse back. If this was impressive enough, she might even consider letting him freeze the ground.

‘Who are you?’ The voice wasn’t spoken aloud, directed with Seidr through the ground, and she was surprised by the accuracy of it. Maybe he was stronger than she had first thought. Making a decision, she decided it was time to gift her little brother with something, just enough to keep his curiosity brimming. It reached out slowly, the Seidr moving through the ground, before it reached his barriers. He hesitated, before letting it in, and she watched in satisfaction as he shuddered, evidently terrified by this new power.

‘Freeze the ground, little Jotun, and return to Asgard.’ She advised, watched him slowly spread his hands. Thor, the slightly older brother, although still younger than her, looked awful. His face had gone almost white from the energy taken to penetrate the barrier, all because he was using the hammer, rather than gathering his strength from the gift inside. That was what allowed Loki to start the ice, rapidly spreading out across the valley, following his command.

Beautiful. Crafted delicately, staining the ground, darkening it, freezing her power. In a battle of Seidr, she knew she would win, but it would be a tough fight. Which was why she needed him on her side, when the time came, he might support her. He seemed loyal to Thor, and to his Mother, but there was nothing of Odin that echoed around him.

‘Impressive, Jotun.’ She used his race, just because she wanted to call him brother, to see the shock on his face. But now was not the time, he had so many things to learn, so many things to discover. His ice reached where she was, tucked safely in the Valley, and the Goddess of Death retreated from the Valley of the Dead Gods, left them to sulk in Valhalla about the lack of destruction on Odin’s realm.

**

Loki dropped to his knees, the ice sheets having spread out as far as he could send them, solidifying them with his Seidr. It took so much energy, he wasn’t even really sure how he was still able to rise to his feet, wobbling as he did so. The rain had stopped, Thor was now sitting in the dirt, being fussed over by Sif. Ordon gave him a smile when he crossed back over, stepping off the edge of the ice, but the Jotun was not in the mood.

He had been given a gift, an ability, and he fully intended to use it to the best of his ability. Which meant getting back to Asgard, resting, and then finding the beast.

**

Frigga sat, quietly, looking out across the garden. Her brother, the last tie she had to Vanaheim, dead. Everything she knew was now in Asgard, a realm of the eternal, where Odin kept the Nine Realms in check. So why did she feel so alone? She had everything here, everything she could ever need, but yet she found herself praying to the Norns for a sign that this was the right path, that she was doing the best she could to avoid the dark thing that threatened the Universe.

‘You called for us, Frigga of Vanaheim.’ The Queen did not turn, knew who was standing behind her before she moved, could feel the presence. This had never happened, the Norns did not come to her when she called, they barely even spoke to her in the Temple. They seemed to be more fascinated with Loki, her youngest, than anybody else.

‘How do I know that I am on the right path?’ She could not tell which one of the Norns it was, could just feel the overwhelming surge of power behind her, was surprised when a hand rested on her shoulder. It was cold, even if it was trying to offer comfort, and the Queen fought a shudder.

‘Your duty is to Asgard, to the two sons you raise.’ Two sons, they were now including Thor in this thing that was coming. Now, not only was one of her sons at risk, but both. She fought tears, knowing that this had to happen eventually, they had to grow up. They had to leave, eventually, to fulfil their own destiny.

‘And this is better than the future they would have led?’ She was crying, silent tears tracking down her cheeks as she looked out. The hand retreated, leaving her longing for the cold to come back. It reminded her of Loki, in a way.

‘If you had not taken him, one of your sons would have been lost, as good as dead, by now. The darkness is still there, but now your boys are together, and the future will be changed.’ The person vanished, a rush of air that left Frigga pulling her shawl tighter over her shoulders, already knowing which of her sons would have been the lost one.


	23. Sea-serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is determined to find out more

Loki had made sure that Odin heard the news, watched his face closely to see if his father was hiding anything. The King was good, kept everything well hidden, and Loki had to admit, he was impressed. Frigga looked pained, like the death was hitting her a lot harder than expected, and Loki wished he could go and comfort her. But, first, he had something to do. Something to test, to see if he could get the answers he needed.

The Bifrost was stunning, the prettiest part of Asgard, if Loki’s opinion mattered. Bright, colourful, stretching out across the void towards the ends, but he wasn’t interested in that part. No, he was looking into Asgard’s deep ocean, wondering how best to start this. A quick reach back, for the knife he kept stashed in his belt, a small nick that made blood well to the surface. He leant forwards, watched the droplets land in the water, tugged on the gift that his new companion had given.

It started slowly, a deep rumble beneath the Ocean surface, a ripple that got larger as time passed. Asgard seemed to shake slightly, a very faint tremble, as Loki’s Seidr travelled deep into the water, calling for the creature that he hoped would respond.

When the water started to part, he knew it had been successful. He didn’t need to turn to know that Heimdall had left the Observatory to come and watch, that Odin had probably heard what he was doing by now, wondering how he had gained such power. When the creature’s head rose from the water, Loki was almost shocked. Almost.

Scaled, with sleek horns that ran parallel to its body, a dark black colour that reflected the low levels of light that Asgard’s evening brought. Two eyes, both a deep sea-blue in colour, focusing on him as the serpent rose from the water. Every child knew what the creature was, every child had heard the tales of the dreaded sea-serpent that Odin had been forced to lock in the sea, unable to command or control it.

‘Jormungandr.’ The creature was staring, tilting its head like it was trying to evaluate if Loki was worth its attention. He should not have been able to call the thing from the depths, Odin’s magic had stopped it from surfacing, yet here Loki was, summoning such a beast. Which meant that whoever had gifted him this power, this ability, was stronger than Odin would like them to be. They had to be a God of some sort, with a hold over death, and Loki was beginning to have his suspicions.

The creature was wary, moving closer to Loki, who was calm as he commanded it forward, stretching out his hand in an offering. There were three of them, ancient beasts said to be so dangerous that they should be avoided, that they could not be controlled. Fenrir, a wolf that had been shoved so far down into the lore books that even Loki struggled to find it. Jormungandr, the sea-serpent that he was currently attempting to tame. And finally, a child born half-dead, a skeletal form, named Hela. They were old myths, tales used back in the early days of man to scare Midgardians into obeying Gods, nobody really believed they were real.

But what if Hela, this dead child that was so feared, was not the skeletal beast that the stories portrayed? What if she was, in fact, a Goddess with the capability to control life after death, to walk between realms? It would explain her connection to the sea-serpent, would explain why Odin feared her. She could have been his General, his leader of armies, which would also explain why other realms feared Fenrir, had him embedded in their lore.

A rumbling sound from the creature in front told Loki he was not concentrating enough, and he apologised aloud before taking a step closer to the best.

‘Who are you, Jormungandr? Who commanded you?’ The sea-serpent did not possess the ability to talk, but like all creatures, Loki could easily communicate through their mind. With something this strong, this powerful, he needed to touch to understand, stretched out his fingers and took another step closer. The sea-serpent moved, stretched out of the water so elegantly, pressed his head forwards until Loki’s hand was against its scales, resting just above the eyes.

** _Bright oceans, deep depths, a sandy beach and a burning city. A wolf, pacing the edges of the sand, eyes blood-red and fur stained with blood. Beside it, a woman, dressed in green and black, focused on the sea. _ **

** _‘Jormungandr, he thinks we cannot rise. But we will, and when we do, you shall be set free.’ _ **

Loki stumbled, dropped his hand quickly, the sea-serpent resting its head against the Bifrost, lazily, like a puppy stretching out in the sun. Loki tried to process what the creature had shown him, recognised Fenrir, the wolf, and understood that the woman must be Hela, the Goddess that gifted him her ability to communicate with the Beasts.

‘Where is he, Jormungandr? Where is Fenrir?’ He needed to know, needed to find them! He could hear the clattering sound of hooves, knew that Thor must be coming, probably with his friends. From the sound of it, the horses were not keep to come ay closer, stopped far enough away that they could not hear Loki’s request.

‘Where is Fenrir?’ Loki asked again, a step closer, the beast rising back up. This time, Loki did not hold out his hand, let the creature come to him, until its giant head was pressed against his torso, horns bared, a sign of submission.

** _Dark, the dead silent around. A crypt, buried, protected. Everything was dead down here, the soldiers, the air, all life purged. A deep breath in, a deep breath out. Rhythmic, the only sound that echoed. _ **

The sea-serpent was retreating, possibly because Thor was coming running in Loki’s direction, and the God let the creature slip back to the depths of Asgard’s ocean. Odin was keeping a lot from them, and it was time that they understood what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on Tumblr for a while, but I haven't really used it. But I'd love to hear from you guys, so if you want to come and speak to me, feel free! My name's blondemarvelchick, come say Hi! Plus, if you guys would like me to follow, leave your name in the comments or message me, I'm attempting to actually be sociable! :)
> 
> Meanwhile, enjoy the update :)


	24. Mutually beneficial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a plan

Loki had a plan. A very dangerous, very deadly plan. He did love a good idea, loved the Mischief this could cause, and he needed to know if this was what the Norns really wanted. It seemed extreme, and could go very badly, if this wasn’t what he was meant to do. The Temple was his destination, ignoring the Three Priestesses and walking straight to Yggdrasil, taking a knife from his belt and cutting open his palm. An offering, one stronger than Seidr, a blood tie. He just needed to know, needed to be sure that the Stones were dangerous.

‘Sleep, Loki.’ He didn’t know which one spoke, but as his hand connected with the tree, he didn’t have much choice. His legs gave out, slumping down, and hoping that this would work.

**

_‘It isn’t enough power.’ The creature was holding something, a sceptre, Loki realised. In it, a power source he could recognise. A deep orange, one of the Stones, and the creature behind it seemed pleased by the fact that he was holding it. _

_‘We’re heading to Midgard, my lord. It should have the other Stones we desire.’ The creature seemed pleased with this, turned the sceptre over in his hands. _

_‘Something is trying to stop us. I can feel it.’ So, whoever it was had a connection to Yggdrasil, could feel the Norns trying to alter the future. It suggested he was one of the creatures of old, and upon further evaluation, Loki realised who it was. _

_They called him the Mad Titan. Loki presumed him a myth, just as he had the Serpent and the Wolf, and so he was not as foolish to dismiss this one. His aim had been to cull half the population on his planet, to save it from overpopulation. It was said that when the planet fell, he swore to do the same to the Universe, to save it from the fate of being too populated. _

_And he was after the Stones. Loki had seen enough, this was the proof he had needed, and the Norns had shown it. _

**

‘Thank you.’ Loki muttered, vanishing from the Temple and reappearing in the Treasure Room. There it sat, the answer to his problems. Loki moved silently, knew that he had to be careful. If Odin reached him before he could do what he had to, then he had no chance of being able to stop the Mad Titan, or the Goddess of Death. Reaching out for the blue cube, unable to ignore the power it radiated, Loki quickly tucked it into a pocket-dimension. He was about to leave, honestly, he had intended to just take the Tesseract. But his attention was caught, by the Casket of Winters, and something told him he should take it.

Who was Loki, if there was not a little bit of Chaos? Gripping the Casket, he stashed that as well, before bouncing out of the room quickly, before the Guards caught him next to the empty podiums.

**

The ground was vibrating. Loki looked around, to the people that thought it was a good idea to run towards danger. It was an instinct, to see what was going to hurt them. He understood it, in a way, it was a lot less scary to be able to see what was coming for you. The bank was slowly filling up, people flooding forwards to try and catch a sight of the sea-serpent. People were gathering, right up to the edge of the Bifrost, to where Loki had pulled the barrier up.

It had taken a lot of energy, and he could tell that it was dangerous. He was risking losing Thor, the brother he had just got back. He could see him, standing on the other side of Loki’s barrier, looking confused and hurt. Odin was there, as were the Einherjar, waiting for orders. But Odin wasn’t going to break the barrier, not when it risked letting in what Loki was summoning.

_‘Thor, you have to trust me.’ _He knew Thor had got the message, from the way his eyes widened, worry and panic crossing his face. Then there was Frigga, who was crying yet again, and it hurt him every time he saw it. Unfortunately, Ordon was on this side of the barrier, in full armour and standing far enough back in case this went wrong.

‘Heimdall.’ Loki greeted, staring at the Gatekeeper, who had left his podium.

‘You better know what you’re doing, my Prince.’ He did, watched the Gatekeeper walk past him, back in the direction of the Citadel. He would be able to pass through the barrier, even though the others couldn’t, due to his connection to the Stone.

With just him and Ordon on this side of the barrier, Loki let his Seidr stretch out, summoning forwards the dark strain of energy that he had been gifted. It hurt, made pain flare up through his body, but he held firm. This was his job, to protect Thor, to protect Asgard, and to serve the Norns. And that was what he was doing, even as he shuddered and the Realm cracked open, and she came forth.

Dressed just as she had been when Loki had seen the vision, she stepped onto the Bifrost, the sky darkening. Green and black, a headpiece that put his horns to shame, radiating the darkest energy he had ever seen. Eyes, that focused on him, and the Goddess took a step forward. Loki knew, watched as the Goddess of Death strode towards him, that he was in danger if this went wrong.

‘Now this is surprising, Loki Laufeyson.’ She stopped, perfectly regal in the way she held herself, staring him down. Loki straightened, adjusted his cape slightly, hoped this worked.

‘Indeed, Sister.’

**

Ordon watched the Goddess move closer, had the urge to flee to the barrier. But he wouldn’t leave Loki, even as the woman reached him, flicked her hand in a way that had the Elf tensing. Something shuddered beneath them, the water beginning to ripple, and Ordon sucked in air as the creature rose from the deep. Black scales, shiny and slick, and eyes that found Ordon, before focusing on the woman that had summoned him.

A howl echoed out, from behind Ordon, followed by shouts. He watched the Guards spin, but the wolf had no interest in them, passing straight through the barrier and onto the Bifrost. He stepped as far to the edge of the Bifrost as he dared, the beast running straight past him. Loki did not move, held firm where he stood, the wolf moving around him and behind the Goddess of Death. A formidable creature, not one that the Elf wanted to fight, and he hoped Loki had thought this through.

‘Why summon me?’ The Goddess of Death looked intrigued, and Ordon was beginning to question Loki’s sanity.

‘I have a proposition. One with mutual benefits.’


	25. Kneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnn

Hela was instantly equal amounts of amused, impressed, and intrigued. Loki Laufeyson was nothing like she’d expected, up close he was so much better than expected, his green eyes full of mischief and chaos, just as his title would suggest, but equally worry, burden, and a look of… deject? Was it because of his Mother, who was sobbing behind him? The brother, so tense he looked like he could burst? Or the Father, standing stock still, eyeing Hela with the look he gave when he cast her out, banished from Asgard.

Maybe he was afraid of losing a second child. Loki waited for her to finally stare back at him, not lingering long on the Elf-toy that she had brought back to gain his interests. When she finally looked back to her youngest brother, she wondered what to say. The proposition, what could possibly warrant summoning her here, to the place where she wanted to rule?

‘You have my interest, for now.’ The last bit was a warning, a glare directed at him that most would flinch from, but Loki just gave her a charming smile. He might live up to his name, Silvertongue, with a smirk like that.

‘You want power here, but you can’t have it. Not when something threatens us both.’ Both. Plural. She knew the boy was connected to Yggdrasil, enough so that the Norns might have indeed told him something that she didn’t like. Or that could threaten her.

‘I’m interested, continue.’ He seemed pleased by the encouragement, relaxing slightly into the conversation. It was as if she didn’t have a giant Wolf and a sea-serpent ready to obey her commands, killing him in a heartbeat if wanted.

‘Heard of the Mad Titan?’ She must have reacted to the name, because he continued,

‘He is in search of the things that made the Universe, the Infinity Stones. We are going to get them before him. Together.’ Now, this was a new piece of information. She did not know of the Mad Titan’s existence, apart from the legend, and he did indeed pose a threat if alive. Now, her brother wanted her assistance to find the Stones, solving the issue and protecting the Universe. But what did he want in return, for such a piece of precious information.

‘And in return?’

‘Your promise that you won’t harm Asgard, and that Thor will be King. I’ll help you find a throne.’ She thought about it. Even if she took Asgard now, Thanos would come. And then, even if she survived the battle, she might be killed when he used them. So, the alternative, to join Loki. To Hunt for the stones, gain his trust, and have her own Throne somewhere else in the Universe. And a brother. She would gain a brother, someone that she could trust, rely on, love.

‘How do I know you won’t betray me?’ She asked, looking at the boy that could have been King of everything, had he been so inclined. If things were different, he could easily have convinced the people of Asgard that he was the rightful King, easily turned against Thor and stolen the crown of Asgard, if not that, then Jotunheim.

‘What would you have me do, to prove myself worthy?’ He inquired, and she thought about it. Any request, something that would make him invested fully in their cause.

‘Kneel.’

**

Loki heard the word, knew that it had been coming. His older sister wanted a throne, and right now, he was one of the biggest threats to it. Naturally, in front of so many witnesses, she would want him to kneel. To swear himself to her, prove himself loyal. It would make the people of Asgard weary of him, would make Odin less likely to ever consider him for the Throne, not that he would anyway.

‘Kneel to your Queen.’ She stepped back, saying the words loud enough that they echoed, carried in the wind to the people of Asgard. Loki regarded the Goddess of Death, thought about the threat that the Stones posed. The threat they posed to Thor, the brother he had only just gained, the rightful King of Asgard.

He knelt. One leg first, dropped down to his knees, bowed his head in submission to the woman in front. When he looked up, he found her eyes wide, like she had not expected it. She moved closer, until she was standing in front, cupped his cheek.

‘You proved yourself, brother.’ The touch was cold, but he could sense the emotion behind it, Hela smiling down at him.

‘I swear to you, sister, that I will not leave your side.’ She looked to the sea-serpent, to the Wolf, and smiled.

‘Rise, I have a gift for you.’ He did, standing up slowly and studied her dark eyes, watched her carefully as she did the same. Then, quick as lightning, she moved in and kissed him. Brief, a brush of lips against his, and when she pulled back, he felt it.

‘Summon them. We’re going to Midgard.’ She turned, walking in the direction of the observatory, away from the place she wanted to rule. Loki watched her go, the darkness trailing, and turned to Fenrir.

‘Fenrir, bow.’ The Wolf did, lowered his head and slowly, Loki’s Seidr began to work. He was shrinking, smaller and smaller, until he stood the size of a normal Midgardian wolf. Satisfied, he turned to Jormungandr. The sea-serpent didn’t hesitate to move towards him, Loki doing the same to the Serpent until he was a normal size, letting the creature move and settle around his neck. With Jormungandr around his neck, Fenrir by his side, the lost Prince of Asgard followed Odin’s eldest, giving one last look to Thor, and to Ordon, hoping that the Elf would understand.

Hela was waiting, on the steps of the Observatory, and did not look across as she offered her arm. He took it, pulled down the barrier that he had erected in Asgard, then transported them to Midgard.

**

Thor watched Loki kneel, drop to his knees like the energy had been sucked out of him. His brother had asked him to trust, and he did, even when he saw the creature in front of him treat him as a servant, less than the Prince he was. He heard the name, Hela, sister. His sister. Odin had another child. Loki rose, and then Hela was moving, away from the Citadel.

Loki summoned the creatures, the ones that were written about in the myths of Ragnarök, and he found himself tearing up. Because he knew his brother was leaving, watched him follow in Hela’s trail, turning his head back. They made eye contact, just briefly, but he knew Loki was in just as much pain as he currently was feeling.

‘Loki.’ He murmured, but the God was turning, walking away from Asgard and from him. The barrier fell, the Elf looking back in their direction, and Thor felt the energy loss as they left Asgard. Leaving him.

Loki was gone. And Thor knew why, as well. The Stones. The ones that they had seen, the ones the Norns showed them. Which meant he had to go to the Temple, if he had any hopes of finding his brother.


	26. The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Hela are on Midgard in search of the Stones

‘What exactly is the point of this?’ Hela inquired, striding beside him in such a way that she was drawing quite a lot of attention. Mind you, they both were. It wasn’t everyday that you saw two people, dressed mostly in green and black clothing, with a large wolf-like creature by their side. Loki had hidden Jormungandr, for fear that he might upset the Midgardians more than they already were.

‘The Avengers, as they call themselves, banded together to stop a technological creature that was going to kill everyone. Then there’s a group named HYDRA, who they also aim to stop.’ Loki had been using his Mother’s spell for sight, to do a lot of spying on the other Stones. He had been instantly caught by the team of Heroes that operated from a tower in New York, framed with a large A at the top level.

‘I repeat my question.’ Hela glared at someone who didn’t move out of the way, and when he realised that she was glaring, he jumped out of the path fast enough to hit someone else, knocking a cyclist off of a bike. Loki and Hela both chuckled, Fenrir making a small bark to let them know he also found the sight amusing. They had changed their outfits, knowing that it might frighten a city that kept being attacked due to the heroes within it, but apparently, it still wasn’t enough.

‘They have, to my knowledge, at least two of the…’

‘Excuse me Sir, Miss, can I stop you for a moment?’ Loki turned, eyed up the man in Uniform. He had one hand holding a badge, shoving it in Loki’s face like he knew what it meant. Fenrir growled, a low warning that he was too close, and the uniformed man glanced down.

‘Shouldn’t that have a muzzle on it?’ Oh, if Hela hadn't liked him before, he was definitely on her bad side now. She glared, reached out to calm her companion, while Loki made sure Jormungandr stayed tucked inside his suit. It was slightly uncomfortable, to have a small serpent sliding over his skin, like right now, where the serpent was heading for the arm of Loki’s jacket.

‘Have we done anything wrong, Officer, or are we free to continue our walk?’ Loki smoothly asked, before Hela could tell Fenrir that he should attack. Unfortunately, the Officer was drawing attention to the two of them, not something that Loki wanted.

‘You’re scaring people. And a report of an injured cyclist. Not to mention that… creature.’ Fenrir growled again, this time loud enough to make several people around jump. Loki felt Hela tense, magic ready to attack, and this was exactly the type of thing he had been hoping to avoid.

‘Very well, we’ll aim not to. Come along, sister.’ He turned quickly, Hela not exactly liking the fact that he had ordered her, but willing to follow. The Officer called after them, but they kept walking, Fenrir trotting beside them. Jormungandr, now knowing that he didn’t need to attack, was moving back to settling on Loki’s shoulder.

‘I hate Midgardians.’ Hela grumbled, barging one out of the way, Loki sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. This was not how this was supposed to go.

‘Is that it?’ They were approaching the Tower, and Loki gave her a quick nod.

‘Are we sneaking in?’ He had considered it, it would take less time, but he needed them to trust him. Hard enough when he had Hela by his side, but she would prove useful in retrieving the last stones, the ones that they needed a lot of energy to reach.

‘No.’ They moved into the building, Loki scanning it quickly. There was a desk, and that was where they began to move to.

‘Can I help you?’ The receptionist looked up, a bright smile that was entirely fake on her face.

‘I request a meeting with the Avengers.’ Loki simply stated, not bothering to hide his agenda. She frowned, went to tell him that this building was mostly not in use for Stark Enterprise anymore, all things that Loki already knew. She was also explaining that she couldn’t permit anyone to see the Avengers.

When he repeated the words, he reached out with his Magic, watched her eyes widen and flick green momentarily, before she cheerfully told him that she would send them up right away.

‘Across to the elevator, this card will take you up! Floor 34 is the meeting room.’ He took the card, thanked her briefly, and turned to his sister. She was studying him, a small smirk on her face, one that reminded him of his own.

‘I didn’t know you could do that.’ Loki shrugged, leading her towards the elevator. They needed those Stones.

**

Hela was lounging on one of the chairs, looking out across the City, when she heard someone shout. She didn’t bother to defend herself, Loki was in the room, he wouldn’t let anyone hurt her. Instead, she patted Fenrir’s head, having already taken the collar and lead off of him. If Loki thought they should be polite and civil to these people, then she would try.

‘Who the Hell are you?’ It was a man, smaller in frame than average, glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. By his side, a taller man, blond hair and bright blue eyes. Apparently, some form of alarm was then triggered, for it did not take long for more people to fill the room, each with some form of weapon. Hela was especially interested in the young-looking girl, who she could instantly tell had been touched by one of the Stones.

‘My name is Loki, and this is my sister, Hela. We require your assistance, on a matter of importance.’ Loki was standing, kept his tone calm even though a woman with a knife was attempting to sneak up on him. He looked back to her, the woman obviously thinking she had the advantage.

‘Look, I don’t know how you got up here, but…’

‘The Universe is in danger. If you do not assist us, then you put half of the population into a perilous state.’ They still seemed unsure, so Hela rose, walking towards the group.

‘Would you believe us, if we told you we were not of this world?’ The humans had dealt with a lot, threats to this planet, but they all belonged TO this planet. Nothing had ever come close to what they were suggesting, she could see the doubt on their faces.

‘Prove it.’

‘Tony…’

‘No, if they can prove it, I’m willing to hear them out.’ Tony, the name they now had for the shorter man that Hela could tell she was going to like. He had a smart mind, could outthink the others in the room, was watching them both with interest. The blond man, the one that had tried to stop his request, didn’t speak again.

‘Let me introduce ourselves again. This is Hela,’ A hand gestured to her, and she let her Seidr shift her outfit back to that of the one from Hel, the dark greens and blacks and her headpiece, which she summoned with a hand running over her head. A couple of weapons pointed in her direction, but she just grinned, ‘The Goddess of Death, and eldest child of Odin.’

‘Odin?’ They looked lost, bless them, and Hela looked to her brother.

‘And I am Loki, God of Mischief and Chaos, among other things, youngest child of Odin.’ He flicked his hand, changed his suit to his formal armour, minus the horns. Shame, they rather suited him, Hela thought.

‘I think I need to sit down.’ Tony remarked, looking between them.

‘What exactly is the point of this?’ Hela inquired, striding beside him in such a way that she was drawing quite a lot of attention. Mind you, they both were. It wasn’t everyday that you saw two people, dressed mostly in green and black clothing, with a large wolf-like creature by their side. Loki had hidden Jormungandr, for fear that he might upset the Midgardians more than they already were.

‘The Avengers, as they call themselves, banded together to stop a technological creature that was going to kill everyone. Then there’s a group named HYDRA, who they also aim to stop.’ Loki had been using his Mother’s spell for sight, to do a lot of spying on the other Stones. He had been instantly caught by the team of Heroes that operated from a tower in New York, framed with a large A at the top level.

‘I repeat my question.’ Hela glared at someone who didn’t move out of the way, and when he realised that she was glaring, he jumped out of the path fast enough to hit someone else, knocking a cyclist off of a bike. Loki and Hela both chuckled, Fenrir making a small bark to let them know he also found the sight amusing. They had changed their outfits, knowing that it might frighten a city that kept being attacked due to the heroes within it, but apparently, it still wasn’t enough.

‘They have, to my knowledge, at least two of the…’

‘Excuse me Sir, Miss, can I stop you for a moment?’ Loki turned, eyed up the man in Uniform. He had one hand holding a badge, shoving it in Loki’s face like he knew what it meant. Fenrir growled, a low warning that he was too close, and the uniformed man glanced down.

‘Shouldn’t that have a muzzle on it?’ Oh, if Hela hadn't liked him before, he was definitely on her bad side now. She glared, reached out to calm her companion, while Loki made sure Jormungandr stayed tucked inside his suit. It was slightly uncomfortable, to have a small serpent sliding over his skin, like right now, where the serpent was heading for the arm of Loki’s jacket.

‘Have we done anything wrong, Officer, or are we free to continue our walk?’ Loki smoothly asked, before Hela could tell Fenrir that he should attack. Unfortunately, the Officer was drawing attention to the two of them, not something that Loki wanted.

‘You’re scaring people. And a report of an injured cyclist. Not to mention that… creature.’ Fenrir growled again, this time loud enough to make several people around jump. Loki felt Hela tense, magic ready to attack, and this was exactly the type of thing he had been hoping to avoid.

‘Very well, we’ll aim not to. Come along, sister.’ He turned quickly, Hela not exactly liking the fact that he had ordered her, but willing to follow. The Officer called after them, but they kept walking, Fenrir trotting beside them. Jormungandr, now knowing that he didn’t need to attack, was moving back to settling on Loki’s shoulder.

‘I hate Midgardians.’ Hela grumbled, barging one out of the way, Loki sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. This was not how this was supposed to go.

‘Is that it?’ They were approaching the Tower, and Loki gave her a quick nod.

‘Are we sneaking in?’ He had considered it, it would take less time, but he needed them to trust him. Hard enough when he had Hela by his side, but she would prove useful in retrieving the last stones, the ones that they needed a lot of energy to reach.

‘No.’ They moved into the building, Loki scanning it quickly. There was a desk, and that was where they began to move to.

‘Can I help you?’ The receptionist looked up, a bright smile that was entirely fake on her face.

‘I request a meeting with the Avengers.’ Loki simply stated, not bothering to hide his agenda. She frowned, went to tell him that this building was mostly not in use for Stark Enterprise anymore, all things that Loki already knew. She was also explaining that she couldn’t permit anyone to see the Avengers.

When he repeated the words, he reached out with his Magic, watched her eyes widen and flick green momentarily, before she cheerfully told him that she would send them up right away.

‘Across to the elevator, this card will take you up! Floor 34 is the meeting room.’ He took the card, thanked her briefly, and turned to his sister. She was studying him, a small smirk on her face, one that reminded him of his own.

‘I didn’t know you could do that.’ Loki shrugged, leading her towards the elevator. They needed those Stones.

**

Hela was lounging on one of the chairs, looking out across the City, when she heard someone shout. She didn’t bother to defend herself, Loki was in the room, he wouldn’t let anyone hurt her. Instead, she patted Fenrir’s head, having already taken the collar and lead off of him. If Loki thought they should be polite and civil to these people, then she would try.

‘Who the Hell are you?’ It was a man, smaller in frame than average, glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. By his side, a taller man, blond hair and bright blue eyes. Apparently, some form of alarm was then triggered, for it did not take long for more people to fill the room, each with some form of weapon. Hela was especially interested in the young-looking girl, who she could instantly tell had been touched by one of the Stones.

‘My name is Loki, and this is my sister, Hela. We require your assistance, on a matter of importance.’ Loki was standing, kept his tone calm even though a woman with a knife was attempting to sneak up on him. He looked back to her, the woman obviously thinking she had the advantage.

‘Look, I don’t know how you got up here, but…’

‘The Universe is in danger. If you do not assist us, then you put half of the population into a perilous state.’ They still seemed unsure, so Hela rose, walking towards the group.

‘Would you believe us, if we told you we were not of this world?’ The humans had dealt with a lot, threats to this planet, but they all belonged TO this planet. Nothing had ever come close to what they were suggesting, she could see the doubt on their faces.

‘Prove it.’

‘Tony…’

‘No, if they can prove it, I’m willing to hear them out.’ Tony, the name they now had for the shorter man that Hela could tell she was going to like. He had a smart mind, could outthink the others in the room, was watching them both with interest. The blond man, the one that had tried to stop his request, didn’t speak again.

‘Let me introduce ourselves again. This is Hela,’ A hand gestured to her, and she let her Seidr shift her outfit back to that of the one from Hel, the dark greens and blacks and her headpiece, which she summoned with a hand running over her head. A couple of weapons pointed in her direction, but she just grinned, ‘The Goddess of Death, and eldest child of Odin.’

‘Odin?’ They looked lost, bless them, and Hela looked to her brother.

‘And I am Loki, God of Mischief and Chaos, among other things, youngest child of Odin.’ He flicked his hand, changed his suit to his formal armour, minus the horns. Shame, they rather suited him, Hela thought.

‘I think I need to sit down.’ Tony remarked, looking between them.


	27. Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets to know the Avengers, with one in particular intriguing him

Loki had explained the situation three times over now, could see the humans becoming increasingly worried about the stage they found themselves at. Now, with the group discussing the best possibilities, Loki was watching Jormungandr. He had snuck out at some point, was now on Loki’s lap, curled up happily. Fenrir had come across, sat down and rested his head in Loki’s lap, and the God was beginning to enjoy the company of the creatures.

‘Brother.’ He glanced up, to where Hela was standing, a frown on her face. It didn’t take him long to understand why, he felt the change before the sky opened, the Bifrost streaming down. The Avengers reached for weapons, but Hela and Loki just exchanged a glance, before Loki went to retrieve his brother.

**

Thor relaxed the moment Loki appeared, offered a smile to his younger sibling. Loki smiled back, although Thor was more distracted by the Serpent around his neck, or the wolf at his side. Beasts that Thor had learnt would cause Ragnarök, it was hard to stare at them without panicking. But Loki seemed calm, almost like he knew everything that was going to happen.

‘The Norns sent me.’ Thor stated, looking to the Midgardians that were beginning to gather, and Hela. She was staring back at him, face showing an amused expression. His sister. Evil, by Odin’s account, not to be trusted. Yet, Loki had knelt to her, seemed to trust her enough to be on another realm with her.

‘I know.’ Loki reached his side, then looked back to the group.

‘We’ve told them about the stones.’ Thor was surprised about that, wondered why Loki was telling a group of Mortals such an important thing. Then again, his brother seemed to know what he was doing.

‘Uh, Rock of Ages? You going to introduce us?’ Thor watched Loki roll his eyes, before turning to the Mortal. He seemed to have patience for them, and so he decided to try and copy that attitude. After all, if the God of Chaos could be sensible, then he could get along with some mortals.

‘Thor, meet the Avengers. Avengers, my brother Thor, God of Thunder.’ He saw the panic in their faces, the disbelief, and he was glad that he had brought Mjolnir. If they needed a demonstration of such power, he would be more than happy to do so. But Loki was already moving back towards Hela, who looked at Thor smugly, as if she was staking a claim on his baby brother. Their baby brother, he reminded himself, following quickly.

**

‘How do we know you’ll keep them safe?’ This argument had been going on for a while, the Asgardians arguing that they should have the Stones, the Midgardians arguing that they should keep them. Loki had remained neutral, watching both sides battle it out, aware that the sky was turning darker and clouds were thickening, reflections of both his older siblings’ moods. The bickering continued, rain beginning to fall on the windows.

Loki caught the eye of one of the people in the room, a woman studying him curiously. He cocked his head slightly, could see a strain of magic that belonged to one of the Stones around her. It appeared to be the Aether, the Reality Stone, the closer he looked at it.

‘We could get Doctor Foster, she might know more after her examination of the Aether.’ More talking, while Loki remained focused on the enhanced in the group. She had potential, a lot of it, if she could learn to harness such power. The Captain had stood up, apparently off to call a Jane Foster and an Erik Selvig, who had helped the Avengers with the Reality Stone.

_‘Can you hear me?’ _Loki raised one brow, shocked by the amount of strength it must have taken for the telepath to communicate such a thing. Sure enough, she was looking a little pale now, enough to worry him.

_‘I can, little Midgardian. Strong, for a mortal.’ _She blushed slightly, colour returning as he accepted the link within his head. If she had been touched by the Aether, connected to one of the Stones, there was a chance that Yggdrasil was calling to her, just as it did the Gods. In Asgard, she would have been tested to see if the Norns wanted her to rise to the status of Deity, like the Gods. But on Midgard, they had no such practice.

_‘The Aether made me like this.’ _He knew that already, but the confirmation was nice. If trained, the girl could successfully manipulate one of the strongest powers in the Universe. She’d be beyond powerful, could stand up against Gods themselves. He wondered if the Team knew how powerful she was. The others had strength, sure. Some beyond belief, like the meek Doctor in the corner, or the serum that ran through the Captain and his friend. Some were just mortals, but ones that had specialities. The red-haired woman, the man that sat by the Captain. Humans, but ones that were dangerous.

_‘You should be careful, little bird, that magic is strong.’ _It would attract dangerous people, he thought, watching Jormungandr slide onto the table. A couple of people were staring, but Loki paid them no mind, listening to the argument continue. This was the issue, they would bicker over who should hold the Stones, rather than the person coming after them.

_‘That isn’t an ordinary snake, is it?’ _Loki grinned, sent across an image of Jormungandr in full-size, watched her eyes widen. Yes, if these mortals could get over their limited knowledge of other worlds, they might be able to sort Thanos out before he came.

**

Jane Foster and Erik Selvig were on their way, and that left Loki time to track down the little Bird with her incredible magic. She wasn’t difficult to find, she left a trace of energy wherever she walked, enough for him to locate. When he found her, he did pause momentarily, to watch her train alongside the one they called the Black Widow. The red-head was not being easy on her, flattening the girl every so often, knocking her off balance.

Apparently, there was no love lost between them. In fact, they seemed to be very neutral towards each other, neither liking nor disliking. The Widow was teaching, the Bird was attempting to keep up, but without her magic to aid her, she struggled. Loki did not see the point in such an exercise, they would not be able to keep the Bird’s magic from her, she seemed strong-willed and powerful. Little Bird, as he’d nicknamed her, based on the stories his Mother told him of the Magic-folk of Vanaheim.

A Witch, that was what they had called her on this planet. Scarlett Witch, due to her magic. He could understand that, in a simple sense, but she was capable of so much more than what they were thinking.

‘I can see you watching.’ Widow called, thinking herself smart. Loki was impressed with her, she was quite smart for a human, but that was nothing compared to the other woman. Widow huffed, left in the direction of the showers, and the Witch turned to him.

‘Wanda Maximoff.’ A sweet-sounding name, one he’d remember.

‘Loki Friggason, or Laufeyson.’ She cocked her head, curiosity striking her features.

‘Not Odinson?’ She’d picked up on that quickly.

‘Smart.’ That caused the same blush, a delicate colour that suited her magic.

‘Are you going to train me?’ Maybe she knew more about her potential than he had first anticipated.

‘Whatever you wish, Little Bird.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?


	28. Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's got a plan

Stones. That was what Loki had been searching for, and now he was glad they had got a wriggle on. Each team had one Asgardian on it, and Loki was pleased with his companion. Wanda Maximoff gave a small smile as they moved closer towards the source of the energy, although he knew she was nervous. On Midgard, the Time and Reality Stones. Loki had the Tesseract, Space Stone, already. The power Stone was what they were after, even though it wasn’t on Midgard.

‘Ready?’ Travelling through Space was dangerous, but Wanda seemed to have absolute faith in him. He wrapped an arm around her, not missing the blush as he did, before pulling them through the energy and onto Xander.

**

Thor was beginning to think that Doctor Foster did not believe he was really a God. She seemed very much of the opinion that science explained everything. Asgard was a land of Magic, and he couldn’t explain that with science. Not in the way she knew it to be. Plus, the lovely Lady kept staring at him. Normally, he’d have been interested, but right now, he just wanted to get back to Loki. The God had taken one of the Avengers off world, and he wished he had been there.

‘Thor, buddy, are you sure this is a good idea?’ He knew what they feared, that the Stone would hurt him. But Loki could wield one, and that meant he could. Plus, he trusted the Norns enough. His fingers closed over it, and momentary pain startled him, but it was gone quickly. From the Stone, he could feel things, magic, running through the Realm.

Wanda Maximoff, the girl that Loki had gone with, she was connected to the Stone. He could feel it. When the Mad Titan came, he would be facing such power that it was unlikely he would succeed.

‘How does it work?’ Jane Foster was studying him again, curiosity burning clear, but it vanished the moment the door opened. Hela came in, the Black Widow and Captain by her side, a green stone in her hand. So, she had one of them as well. Right now, she seemed content to just hold it, but Thor knew how powerful she was. The last thing he wanted was to get in a fight.

‘Where’s my brother?’

‘Our brother.’ Thor snapped, impatient and not in the mood to fight over Loki. Hela looked amused, levelled him with a brilliant smirk.

‘Are you sure your feelings are entirely brotherly?’ He ignored how his stomach tightened, the slight shutdown of his mind at what she was suggesting. Instead, he took some of Loki’s mischief, grinning right back at her.

‘You’re the one who kissed him.’ Hela looked amused, gave a matching smile.

‘Indeed.’ It was then that the two Asgardians realised that the humans had been watching the interaction, all of them looking slightly confused.

‘Loki’s your brother?’ Tony remarked, both Hela and Thor answering in perfect synchrony.

‘Adopted.’

**

‘Are you sure this is going to work?’ Wanda looked down to her now blue skin, courtesy of Loki meddling with glamour. His skin genuinely was blue, and it felt good to be able to strut about in it.

‘Blue-skinned people are likely to be avoided here.’ Which is exactly why they had managed to get to the Stone, protected in the centre of Xander, under custody of the Nova Corps. It was a pretty colour, a deep purple, and Loki reached out to grip it. He turned it over, felt the power of having two stones in his possession.

He could do so many things. His Chaos wanted him to, urged him to flee with them and create havoc. He didn’t need Thor’s approval, to be a Prince in a state that he could never be King. This stone gave him the ability to be his own person, to live a life that wasn’t dictated by the rules Asgard had set. Instead, he handed it across to Wanda, watched as her Magic connected to the Stone.

‘Woah.’

‘It recognises you.’ He explained, watched as the power of the Reality stone mixed with that of the Power, Loki summoning the Space Stone. Together, they had the power of just over two Stones behind them, and it felt good. Wanda handed the stone back, smiled at him in such a way that made him thankful that it was just the two of them here.

‘Will you go back to Asgard?’ The Realm he should belong to, yet the only loyalty he had to it was because of Thor. And, honestly, he loved Alfheim more. Even Midgard was nicer than Asgard. The Norns had dictated he should stand by Thor’s side, that he was destined to never be King.

‘Perhaps. I might even let you visit.’ He was pleasantly surprised when she smirked, walking off confidently with the Stone in her hand.

‘What makes you think I’d want to see you again?’ Mischief. That’s what he could see, the Magic she had been gifted gave her the ability to create Mischief. And he loved it.

‘Little Bird, you’ll never want me to leave.’ He assured, flirting coming naturally to him as he followed her.

**

‘We have the Stones. What happens now?’ Loki was seated, while Wanda was playing with Fenrir and Jormungandr in the corner. He could tell that the group were concerned for her, worried about her powers. They shouldn’t be, she would make a perfect Avenger, she had the strength to protect them from what they feared.

‘Now, we wait for the Mad Titan to arrive. He should have two of them.’ The Mind Stone, which Loki had seen in his vision. And the Soul Stone, the last one, which he could locate on Vormir. It didn’t matter, they had the majority of them, and as long as this coalition lasted long enough to defeat the Mad Titan, then this would work.

‘We should go to Wakanda. It’ll be safer there.’ Loki did not know where that was, but he didn’t mind moving. Besides, if they had more space, then he might be able to let Fenrir out to run. The wolf did not look impressed to be stuck at this size, even if Wanda was paying attention to the spot behind his ears. Hela looked amused, watching the trio in the corner, before her attention turned to Loki. Ah, the promise.

‘Once the Mad Titan is defeated, we will be taking the Stones.’ That drew a lot of argument, because the people did not yet trust them. Loki watched them bicker, this was the issue with Midgardians. They wanted the Stones, he needed at least a couple to keep him powered up enough to give Hela her own Realm.

‘You may keep the Reality Stone, it is bound here anyway. And the Time Stone, I have no use for that one.’ He did have use for the other four, and would make use of them to do what the Norns had suggested. He knew they weren’t happy, could see it on their faces, but they had a bigger issue. For now, Loki was right.

Wasn’t he always?


	29. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's gaining power, Wanda's being trusted, and Thor and Hela are in an agreement

‘This is bad news.’ Loki was inclined to agree with the Captain, looking at the ships that had descended into Midgard’s atmosphere. A fight, it seemed, was what they were getting into. The Man of Iron and the Captain had firmly stated that the Stones should not be used in the battle, it risked drawing attention to whoever wielded them. Loki didn’t agree, and so had a back-up plan. A swift look over his shoulder, to find the Witch, Widow and Soldier waiting, all willing to risk their lives to break the plan.

Thor and Hela were standing relatively close, which surprised him, considering they took every opportunity to attack each other. Apparently, in the face of the Mad Titan coming, they had decided to put aside their quarrels to fight the creature. Loki left the Captain, looked to the army of men that they had managed to get to fight from this place, Wakanda.

Widow got in step with him, walking back into the Palace. Together, they knew what they had to do to protect this Realm, and he appreciated her bravery. Knowing that it was the right thing, and breaking laws to do it, she seemed to have no limits on what she would do to protect those that she loved. Wanda was quick to follow, his Little Bird anticipating being reunited with the Stone that she had been tortured with.

Finally, the Soldier that had been captured by a group they called HYDRA, he walked with them, ready to stop anyone that got in the way. An unlikely partnership, full of people that would do anything to save the people they cared for. It wasn’t a long walk, and nobody got in their way. The room was a simple one, the six pedestals that Tony had insisted on, glass boxes containing the most dangerous objects in the Universe. Loki found it amusing, that they thought that this was the safest place for them.

He walked towards the Tesseract, long since familiar with the way she called to him. Breaking the glass wasn’t necessary, he simply summoned her to his hand like he knew he could, the box reforming. The cube was a stunning blue, and he regretted having to squash it and shatter the beauty, instead picking the Stone from the rubble.

‘That one’s the Space stone?’ Natasha Romanoff had a neutral expression, but he could tell she was curious. Anybody would be, faced with the things that had created the Universe. Loki had grown use to the familiarity of the object, the way it settled in the pocket-dimension he stored it in. He turned to the Time Stone next, took that and pocketed it. The Power Stone shone brightly, the one had taken from Xander, and it was slightly less inclined to come quietly. With a little Seidr to sooth it, the Stone joined the other two in his storage.

He looked across, to the last Stone that they had in their possession. Wanda seemed captivated, eyes wide and focused, shiny with tears. The God felt her pain from all the way across the room, could see the tremble in her hand as she reached for the glass.

‘Would you give us a minute?’ He asked the Widow, who looked between them. She paused, stared at him with a look that bordered on a threat. Shocking, considering how he hadn't believed there to be any friendship between them. Now, however, the older woman looked protective. Maybe it was the torture, he mused, that bonded them. Natasha knew what it felt like to be hurt, to be stripped away, and so she could relate to the young woman’s plight.

‘You have my word, Natasha, I shan’t hurt her.’ The Widow moved with purpose, out of the room leaving the two of them alone. The Aether was a dangerous thing, could have easily killed Wanda rather than enhanced her. It was testament to her strength that she was still alive, even if the woman didn’t see it at the moment. The Witch shuddered, stroked the glass with a wary expression, like she remembered the pain of it flaring through her veins. She probably did, he concluded, walking across to the glass.

‘It is not the thing that hurt you.’ It wasn’t. If Wanda hated the Stone for what the humans had done to her, Loki believed the Aether would attack her. It was, after all, a sentient being. The Stones could choose to let someone wield them, or attack the host. Touching them as a mortal was nearly always fatal, but Loki wasn’t a mortal, and nor was Wanda. Not anymore, the Aether had altered her genetics so that she could contain its power. And, once this was over, he may even show her what her new genetics would allow.

The Norns didn’t do anything without reason. It could not be a coincidence that he had finally met someone with a connection to the Stones as he had. Wanda Maximoff may not know it, but she was special. Chosen, to be able to wield the building blocks of the Universe. An impressive feat, not to be underestimated.

‘It ached. Burnt.’ He imagined it did. Transitioning from human to something… more. It had to be excruciating, the kind of pain that Loki could only imagine. He was pretty sure he’d feel it soon, when he tried to wield four Stones at the same time to stop the Mad Titan from demolishing the army in front. They may believe they were prepared, but they had not seen the likes of a space-army before. If things had been different, if Loki hadn't been snatched from Asgard by his Mother, he believed they would have had an idea about the destruction an army could do.

Call it a niggling feeling, but Loki knew that he walked the border between good and bad. Chaos in itself wasn’t a bad thing, but the implications of it could be. Maybe that was why he connected to the Stones, the too could be both good and bad, a line that swayed every so often. That also implied Wanda was similar, neither good nor bad, her loyalty lying where her heart did. He took her hand, turned it palm up, and summoned the Stone to it. Red, a deep colour like his eyes, and Loki watched her eyes turn that very colour.

‘You trust me to keep it?’

‘The Stone chose you. You’ll know what to do.’

**

Thor had come to realise that, despite how much he didn’t like Hela, and that Hela didn’t like him, they could both get along with each other if necessary. Things bound them together, things they had in common. The most important, their shared admiration for Loki. Wanting to defeat the Mad Titan. More things about Loki. Thor supposed that somewhere down the line, there had to be a want for the Throne of Asgard, but he tried to ignore that one.

If Loki wanted it, he would be inclined to listen. He’d seen what his brother could do, understood how powerful he was. If he wanted the throne, then it would be because the Norns wished it, and although he had been raised to be King, he was beginning to understand that a Crown didn’t solve everything. Take T’Challa, for example, ready to send his men into battle against the space-dog creatures that were currently bashing away at the forcefield that held them back.

‘If we get through this…’ That was the Captain, who seemed to have little faith in his team. Either that, or he was getting nervous about the aliens.

‘When.’ The Man of Iron remarked, suit on.

‘When we get through this, I’d quite like to know more about the Universe.’ Thor was in agreement, if he got through this, he’d like Loki to explain how he was always one step ahead of everything that came. Hela chuckled quietly, reached for the sword she had stashed up her sleeve, honestly where was she getting those things? Thor gave her a nod, a sort-of understanding that they would fight side by side, even if they were not inclined to like each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was late, I've been looking after my little sister as it's the holidays.   
As always, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?


End file.
